Get Drunk, Be Honest
by Safyra33
Summary: Fin de saison 3, Elena est désespérée: Qui des deux frères Salvatore va-t-elle choisir ? Quel sens à sa vie ? Elle pense trouver ses réponses dans ce bar en regardant au fond de son verre d'alcool. Mais quand Damon et Stefan débarquent et que l'alcool parle, des révélations s'ajoutent au menu... Cette soirée aura des conséquences qu'Elena était loin d'imaginer...
1. Friday Night

Titre : Get drunk, Be honest

Rating : T

Type : Fanfiction

Genre : Romance & Drama.

Paring : Damon/Elena

Stefan/Elena

Résumé :Fin de saison 3, Elena est désespérée: Qui des deux frères Salvatore va-t-elle choisir ? Quel sens à sa vie ? Elle pense trouver ses réponses dans ce bar en regardant au fond de son verre d'alcool. Mais quand Damon et Stefan débarquent et que l'alcool parle, des révélations s'ajoutent au menu... Cette soirée aura des conséquences qu'Elena était loin d'imaginer...

* * *

**Bonjour à tous,**

**J'ai d'abord été une grande lectrice de fanfiction mais j'ai enfin fini par me lancer dans l'écriture ! Voici donc ma première fiction :)  
**

**J'accepte toutes les reviews, positives ou négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives:)**

**La fiction est classé rating T car il est question d'alcool et de ces effets sur les cases néfastes de celui-ci**

**Dédiée à ma cousine, qui m'a vraiment motivée à écrire quelque chose de potable lol, merci beaucoup;D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Friday Night

Deux minutes. Elena devait attendre encore deux pénibles minutes avant de pouvoir sortir de cette salle d'histoire-géo si étouffante. Bien qu'elle était, d'habitude très intéressée par cette matière, elle n'avait pas la tête à écouter Alaric expliquer toute l'histoire de Napoléon Bonaparte. Après tout elle vivait à Mystic Falls, petite ville pittoresque de Virginie.

Qu'en avait t-elle à faire de l'histoire de France... Elle n'avait jamais trouvé ce pays si exceptionnel. A part peut être la nourriture... Elle se rappelait de Caroline qui, un jour, lui avait raconté son séjour en France et la bonne raclette qu'elle avait mangé dans un chalet du...

- Elena ? Peux-tu répondre à la question précédemment posée ?

C'était la voix d'Alaric Saltzman qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées, certes bien plus attrayantes que ce cours et sa stupide question à laquelle elle n'avait strictement rien écouté.

- E... Excusez-moi ? Balbutia Elena

- Où Bonaparte est-il mort ? Demanda Alaric agacé.

« Driiiiiiiing » Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong ! Elena se dépêcha de ranger ses cahiers et sa trousse dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Étant en fond de classe, elle allait forcément être la dernière à sortir.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son frère à la maison, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul trop longtemps, c'était dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux surtout avec Klaus et sa famille traînant dans le coin. Elena avait peur de passer le seuil de la porte le matin, de rentrer le soir et de s'apercevoir que Jeremy n'était plus là.

En effet, la jeune fille en avait assez de perdre les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus. Mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était sortir de cette pièce. Elle devait respirer, changer d'air et d'environnement.

Elle passa devant le bureau d'Alaric, quand celui-ci lui attrapa l'avant bras.

- Elena... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui... Oui je vais bien Rick, dit-elle en dégageant son bras vivement

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, tu es de moins en moins attentive en classe. Après un silence pesant il reprit plus bas quand toute la classe fut sortie : Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu sois inquiète au sujet de Klaus et de la guerre qui se prépare... Mais tu sais bien que nous sommes là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Oui je le sais bien et je vous remercie tous pour ça. Mais je veux juste... Il faut vraiment que je rentre Alaric. Je suis désolée.

Elena sortit de la salle de cours sans se retourner, sous le regard perplexe d'Alaric.

Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans tête de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle avait certains problèmes côté cœur -être amoureuse de vampires ne doit pas être de tout repos- et savait aussi qu'elle était désorientée en ce moment à cause de toutes les horribles choses qui lui étaient arrivées, en commençant par la mort de ses parents. Alaric la considérait quasiment comme sa fille adoptive et espérait qu'il ne lui arriverai aucun malheur et qu'elle finirait par oublier la souffrance.

* * *

Elena marchait d'un pas rapide sur le trottoir quand une sonnerie désagréable se fit entendre.

Son téléphone portable.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle change de sonnerie, celle-la devenait vraiment insupportable... Elle regarda le nom de l'appelant. Elle soupira et décida après un moment d'hésitation, de l'ignorer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment pas le jour.

Elle commença à aller dans ses menus pour changer cette stupide sonnerie mais fut de nouveau interrompue par la même personne.

C'est énervée qu'elle lui répondit :

- Quoi ?!

- _Eh ne sois pas si désagréable, je viens en paix !_ Réagit Damon étonné

Il avait raison, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être si exécrable avec lui. Elle repris d'une voix moins agressive:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ?

- _Je voulais juste savoir si tu ne t'étais pas faite écrasée sur la route,_ rigola Damon

- Tu vois bien que non puisque je peux encore porter mon téléphone, sourit-t-elle malgré elle, Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_ Uhm... Je viens d'avoir Alaric au téléphone, il m'a dit que tu n'allais... Pas fort ces derniers temps..._

Elena pouvait parfaitement percevoir l'inquiétude dans sa voix, elle ne pouvait empêcher ce petit pincement au cœur quand il essayait de la protéger. C'était... agréable de se sentir en sécurité.

- _Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ailles aussi bien que tu le prétends Elena._

- Comment ça ?

- _Je sais... Nous savons, que tu traverses une période plutôt difficile..._

- … Où veux-tu en venir ?

-_ Tout ce que je veux dire c'est, décompresse un peu OK ? Tu sais, on a tous l'impression que tu vas exploser ses derniers temps, tellement tu accumules la pression sur tes épaules._

Seul un silence lui répondit. Il avait évidemment raison.

-_ Je sais pas moi, va au SPA, pars en voyage à Hawaï , ou bien offre-toi un massage si tu veux. A moins que tu préfères un masseur perso..., _dit-il avec une voix remplie de sous-entendus

- Je me reposerai quand tout ceci sera terminé, répondit Elena en roulant les yeux.

-_ Bon, vivement que ça s'arrête alors. Faut que je te laisse, les filles m'attendent impatiemment en bas, elle réclament le plus beau des vampires pour une soirée endiablée !_

- Au revoir Damon !

Elle raccrocha en esquissant un sourire sachant très bien que c'était un mensonge.

Il faisait ça pour la rendre jalouse et jamais elle avouerai à quiconque que ça la troublait. Elle aurait volontiers balancé son verre de bière dans la tête de Rebekah quand, quelque mois auparavant elle l'avait vue flirter à ce stupide feu de camp ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand elle s'inquiétait de savoir avec qui Damon flirtait ? Cela ne la concernait absolument pas, après tout ce n'était pas son petit-ami...

Son portable vibra, SMS de Damon, évidemment : «_TU SAIS BIEN QUE C EST PAS VRAI HEIN ?_» Il ne voulait _absolument_ pas la blesser. Mais ça tombait bien, elle ne l'était pas.

Elle lui répondit «_ OUI JE SAIS »_ et referma son portable, bien décidée à ne plus être interrompue.

Elena continua a marcher quand elle aperçut, au loin, l'enseigne d'un bar et son slogan : «_**WELCOME AND GET DRUNK IF YOU WANT**_ » L'enseigne trouée, usée par le temps, montrait un coq buvant joyeusement un verre d'un cocktail quelconque.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce bar l'attirait : peut être était-est-ce son aspect qui lui rappelait sa situation actuelle ou bien l'odeur de Bourbon qui s'en dégageait qu'il lui était si familière. Quoi qu'il en soit elle décida d'y rentrer et repéra rapidement les lieux.

C'était un bar assez pitoyable : 6 tables reposaient sur du parquet troué par endroits, diverses toiles d'araignée décoraient les coins, les fenêtres avaient pris une teinte jaunâtre. Elles n'ont certainement pas été lavées depuis des lustres...

Elle se dirigea vers le barman un peu gênée par les sifflement des poivrots présents dans le salon et s'assit timidement sur une chaise haute, se sentant un peu seule dans cette endroit si pathétique et si délabré. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver dans ce genre de bar : Cela lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois lorsque Damon l'avait kidnappée et amenée dans ce bar à Atlanta -on sait tous comment cela s'est terminé- et encore c'était certainement plus joli que ce... taudis.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Elle prit bien 10 secondes avant de s'apercevoir que le barman s'adressait à elle.

- Ehm... Une bière pression s'il vous plaît, Répondit-elle embarrassée

- Tout de suite !

Après tout Damon et ses amis avaient certainement raison : Il fallait qu'elle décompresse. Et elle avait trouvé l'endroit rêvé pour cela. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche arrière de son jean et tapa activement sur son clavier.

- A mon avis cette.. Bonnie doit etr' vraiment chanceuse d'rec'voir l'attention d'une si jolie fifille ! Dit un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année, certainement ivre, adossé sur le siège à côté d'Elena. Il était d'une apparence assez sale et ses cheveux étaient atrocement gras et ébouriffés

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait car c'était difficile de comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il disait, mais elle en conclut qu'il avait sûrement lu le nom de la destinataire sur son portable.

- Euh... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mais occupez-vous de vos affaires. Elena voulu rapidement en finir, elle avait d'autre chose à faire que de parler à cet homme totalement saoul.

- Roh, mais j'ne voulais pas vous vexer mam'zel la fifille aux beaux z'yeux chocolats ! T'sais qu'jadore le chocolat moi? Continua-t-il à blablater en levant son verre qu'Elena identifia comme étant un verre de... Vodka. Certainement pas son premier, ni son dernier... Elle ignora sa question royalement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec un ivrogne, j'ai d'autres ambitions dans la vie. Allez boire ailleurs si vous voulez pourrir la soirée de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Depuis quand une mam'zel de t'age, toi la fifille, me parle d'cette façon ?! Aucun r'pect pour les aînés ! Aucun ! C'te honte !

L'homme se leva violemment bousculant Elena au passage, manquant de la faire tomber. Celle-ci, ne cherchait pas les ennuis mais, cet homme ne respirait pas l'intelligence et si il devenait violent, elle serait peut être obligée de se défendre contre lui. Après tout elle luttait contre des vampires vieux d'un millénaire, elle serait capable de se défendre contre un humain... Non ?

Le barman interrompit son monologue intérieur faisant sursauter l'alcoolique.

- Casse-toi Jim, tu sais très ben que tu ne peux plus venir ici maintenant ! Pas après ce que t'as fait !

- Ouais t'te façon j'reviendrai ! J'pas fini la conversation avec la jolie mam'zel chocolatée ! Dit-il tout souriant en roulant de l'œil.

L'ivrogne, dont le nom était vraisemblablement Jim, sortit du bar en titubant, et trébucha en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Elena n'était pas vraiment inquiète, plutôt perplexe. Elle connaissait vraiment bien Mystic Falls, c'était une petite ville mais cet homme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Peut être passait-il le plus clair de son temps dans ce bar, raison pour laquelle Elena ne l'aurait jamais vu.

Le serveur déposa la bière d'Elena sur le bar.

- Vous savez, moi non plus je le connais pas vraiment ce mec la. Engagea le barman en s'asseyant en face d'Elena

- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru que c'était un habitué du coin... Mais qu'a-t-il fait de si grave ?

- Oh, il traîne là depuis une ou deux semaines et n'a jamais vraiment été violent. A part hier, dit le barman en posant son torchon sur le bar. Elena l'écoutait attentivement en sirotant la bière fraîche en grimaçant, peu habituée à boire de l'alcool. Il poursuivit :

- Hier soir, il a commencé à boire un verre, puis deux puis ensuite trois, quatre et tu sais compter. Comme tout homme ivre, il s'est énervé. Il a commencé à jeter son verre par terre. Il a crié que personne ne l'aimait, que sa femme l'avait quitté enfin il a bien du déballer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu ici. Puis il a commencé à frapper violemment un gars parce qu'il lui avait dit un truc par rapport à son odeur... Il l'a vraiment mal pris.

Elena était surprise : Pas qu'elle ne savait pas que les hommes devenaient parfois violents dans les bars de se genre mais du fait que c'était juste un homme torturé par la peine et la détresse. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de se revoir lors de la mort de Jenna ou de ses parents...

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Et bien, il s'en est pris à tout le monde, à tous les clients jusqu'à devenir presque incontrôlable... Nous avons même du appeler les flics, on ne l'avait jamais fait avant ! Normalement il ne devrait plus revenir mais j'ai accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. Mais _maintenant_, je ne laisserais même pas franchir la porte !

Elena acquiesça , et finit sa bière.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Mike, dit le barman en tendant sa main droite

- Elena, enchantée.

Elena la lui serra puis Mike commença à repartir en cuisine.

- Attendez, pourrais-je en avoir une autre s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Elena en pointant sa bière du doigt.

- Bien sûr !

Elena se rappela qu'elle était en train d'écrire un SMS à son amie avant son interjection avec Jim. Elle repris son portable et continua à taper. « _SLT TU POURRAIS PASSER VOIR JEREMY STP, PEUX PAS RENTRER TTE SUITE, MERCI _ »

Elle appuya sur envoyer. Heureusement Bonnie ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Elle était d'accord d'accord pour surveiller Jeremy le temps qu'elle essayait de passer un peu de temps loin de chez elle.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir être seule, seule avec ses problèmes.

Quand le barman revint, elle lui redemanda un alcool un peu plus fort. De toute façon, Elena était une adulte maintenant, elle se pensait tout à fait capable de prendre un verre de Cognac et elle n'allait certainement pas devenir comme cet idiot de Jim si elle buvait un verre ou deux. Elle allait se contrôler, elle avait toujours eu l'art de tout contrôler de toute façon. Que ce soit avec ses petits copains, ses amis, sa famille... Elle savait prendre les bonnes décisions.

Après avoir réfléchi longuement, elle décida de boire son verre d'alcool d'un seul trait.

* * *

La nuit venait à peine de tomber mais cela n'inquiétait nullement Elena, la bouteille de Cognac dans la main droite, qui continuait à la boire joyeusement en jouant au poker avec d'autres clients du bar.

- Je crois que je vais relancer ! Brailla Elena en brandissant fièrement sa bouteille d'alcool.

- OK je te suis, hésita un second joueur.

- Moi aussi...

Le troisième rival d'Elena déposa ses 200$ et le pot s'élevait à présent à 1000 $. Elena savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devrait pas jouer une si grande somme : Mais elle voulait s'amuser ce soir, et si elle perdait toutes ses économies, tant pis !

De toute façon sa vie avait été gâchée par tous les événements surnaturels qui s'y étaient introduit. Alors elle pouvait bien perdre 500$ dans une partie de poker, ça ne ferait qu'ajouter un problème dans cette chose qui lui servait de vie.

- Brelan ! S'écria joyeusement Elena.

- J'ai pas plus...

Le troisième joueur montra arrogamment ses 2 cartes. Il avait un Full, Elena venait de perdre la moitié de son argent.

- M'euh non c'est pas juste ! Commença à déballer Elena en se levant de son siège et écrasant la bouteille par terre, laissant une traînée ocre sur sol déjà assez sale. Comment ça se fait que je gagne jamais rien dans ma vie !

Certains clients la regardèrent abasourdis, d'autres riaient aux éclats, contents d'avoir enfin un peu d'action. Elena continua son monologue sans porter la moindre attention aux autres.

- … perdu mes parents, ma tante, mes amis... Tout le monde meurt autour de moi ! Je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai plus rien... Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille qui se rassit sur sa chaise, désespérée.

- Je n'ai plus de petits copains non plus, bien qu'ils y en deux, même trois qui me courent après...

Mike vit Elena se lever, manquer de trébucher au passage de la marche menant au bar. Elle s'assit devant lui, sortit son portable continua à se plaindre sur sa vie, ses amours et ces deux mystérieux garçons à qui elle semble porter tant d'intérêt...

Le barman l'avait regardée inquiet pendant tout son discours, se demandant si il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cette jeune fille ivre lui paraissait si triste et si désemparée qu'il eut presque envie de l'aider.

- Je peux peut être contacter quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi si tu veux. Proposa-t-il poliment.

- T'as qu'à appeler mes parents, dis-leur que je vais passer les voir dans pas longtemps... répondit Elena avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Mike la regarda tristement, sachant parfaitement ce qui était arrivé aux parents de le jeune fille.

Elena avait beaucoup parlé ce soir la, notamment de la mort de ses proches et de sa vie qui lui paraissait si pénible. Ne voulant pas être coupable indirectement du suicide de cette fille en lui ayant servi de l'alcool, il attrapa le téléphone d'Elena, alla dans son journal d'appel et composa le numéro du dernier appelant. C'était forcément un de ses amis, et il voulait qu'elle dessoûle et qu'elle soit raccompagnée chez elle saine et sauve.

La tonalité apparut à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Ah je savais bien que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi !_

Mike commença à se demander si ce n'était pas une erreur d'avoir appelé cet homme qui, rien qu'à la voix, paraissait très arrogant. Néanmoins, il engagea la conversation.

- Ehm... Je suis bien chez Damon Salvatore ?

- _Lui même ! Où est Elena, qui êtes-vous, pourquoi vous avez son téléphone ?_ demanda Damon inquiet, avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

- Je suis Mike, je crois que votre amie n'allait pas très bien ce soir, elle s'est évanouie.

_- Quoi ?! Où est-elle ?_

- Au bistro, 20e rue Rarwood. Venez la chercher, elle est dans un sale état.

_- Euh... D'accord je viens tout de suite..._

Damon raccrocha rapidement, posa son verre de Bourbon sur la table basse puis enfila sa veste en cuir. Il voulu sortir de la pension, ce fut sans compter Stefan qui lui barrait le passage.

- Sors de mon chemin bro' j'ai des choses à faire.

- J'ai entendu ta conversation au téléphone. Commença Stefan sous le regard agacé de son frère. Où est Elena ?

- Quelque part où tu n'iras pas. Je vais la chercher de toute façon.

- Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour elle tout autant que toi. Je veux t'accompagner. Insista Stefan en repoussant son frère qui essayait de nouveau de sortir.

Damon hésitait. Il voulait qu'Elena soit heureuse de le voir et seulement lui. Il ne voulait plus voir la lueur scintiller dans ses yeux quand elle apercevait Stefan. Maintenant que Stefan avait commencé à retrouver un semblant de contrôle, il avait de nouveau toutes ses chances. Mais l'idée que Elena puisse retomber dans les bras de son frère le révoltait et Damon ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de nouveau à cause de Stefan.

Mais d'un autre côté, il semblerait que son frère pouvait s'avérer être utile... Il pourrait s'occuper des ivrognes et se gaver de tout le sang dont il avait besoin pendant que lui, irait tranquillement sauver sa belle. Cette idée lui plaisait, tout le monde y gagnait non ?

- D'accord, mais je choisis la musique.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Stefan et Damon descendaient de la voiture et s'avançaient vers le bar dans la nuit noire. Aujourd'hui, pas de lune, pas d'étoile, pas de lumière. « bref, journée triste, nuit déprimante » pensa Damon. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le plancher, à l'entrée du bar.

- J'aime beaucoup le slogan ! Commenta Damon sous l'air amusé de son frère

Les deux frères Salvatore rentrèrent dans le bar et repérèrent rapidement une silhouette avachie et un homme assez bien bâti assis en face d'elle. Stefan et Damon s'approchèrent du barman et Damon lui demanda si Elena allait bien.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Damon Salvatore ? Damon acquiesça, Mike poursuivit. Je crois... Votre amie n'était pas dans son assiette ce soir. Voulez-vous bien la ramener chez elle ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle traverse une période plutôt difficile en ce moment, expliqua Stefan avec son calme habituel.

- Excusez-moi... mais qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Stefan, un ami d'E...

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai appelé que Damon, vous avez du mal comprendre... Indiqua Mike

- Oui mais je suis son frère, il n'y a aucun problème...

- Oh mais je crois qu'au contraire, il y en a un problème. Voyez-vous, je souhaite qu'Elena reparte avec la personne que j'ai appelée. Je suis désolé mais pour être certain de savoir qu'elle rentrera en sécurité, je veux être sûr qu'elle rentrera avec Damon.

- Mais comment osez-vous ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas ! S'emporta Stefan

Damon se contenait difficilement d'éclater de rire, cela flattait son égo de savoir qu'il était plus digne de confiance que son frère alors que d'habitude, on aurait tendance à penser le contraire.

- C'est bon bro', les interrompit Damon qui s'approcha d'Elena et la porta dans ses bras, on s'en va.

- Bien. Au revoir...

- Oui bonne soirée et faites attention ! Cria Mike en les voyant sortir.

Damon -avec Elena inconsciente dans ses bras- suivi de Stefan, sortirent du bar et se dirigèrent vers la voiture garée quelque mètres plus loin.

Elena reprit connaissance en s'apercevant qu'elle bougeait. Mais comment cela était-il possible puisque ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol ? Elle tourna la tête à gauche : le vide. Elle prit peur et s'accrocha à un... bras ? Elle regarda sur la droite et rencontra de si beaux yeux bleus qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Oh Damon, tu sais que tes yeux sont magnifiques, dit-elle d'une voix douce, les yeux vitreux

- Oui Elena, Je sais surtout que t'es complètement pétée. Répondit-il avec un sourire

- Mouais, j'crois bien.

Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et somnola paisiblement, se sentant bercée par les pas de Damon.

Stefan observait la scène avec une pointe de jalousie.

Même après s'être allié à Klaus, même après avoir trahi ses amis, et même après avoir perdu son humanité, il demeurait et resterait toujours amoureux d'Elena. C'était indéniable, rien ne pourrait changer cela. Mais le fait était que son amour éternel n'était pas réciproque et qu'en sauvant son frère de le morsure de loup-garou, en ayant abandonné Elena, elle était tombée amoureuse de Damon. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'il n'était plus le seul à habiter la précieuse place qu'était son cœur. Stefan voulait tellement le bonheur d'Elena qu'il serait même capable de la laisser vivre heureuse avec son frère.

Peut être qu'en partant, son choix serait moins pénible ?

Peut être qu'en l'abandonnant, la douleur finirait par s'estomper ?

Regardant toujours Damon et Elena enlacés, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait percuté un homme qui se retrouva au sol par la violence du choc.

- Oh je suis désolé monsieur je voulais pas... Vous allez bien ?

L'homme paraissait vraiment mal en point en effet : Il sentait fortement l'alcool et la transpiration ce qui fit plisser le petit nez d'Elena. L'ivrogne se leva difficilement en s'aidant d'un banc à proximité et s'accrochant à la veste de Stefan.

- Héhé j'crois qu'je suis bien bourré !

Elena frémit à cette voix familière : C'était Jim, l'ivrogne qu'elle avait « rencontré » quelques heures auparavant. Elle frémit d'autant plus quand il posa ses yeux rougis sur elle.

- Oh mais c'est ma mam'zel chocolatée ! C'est bien toi non ?

- Vous devez faire erreur, expliqua Stefan pendant que Damon reculait d'un pas.

- Non j'crois pas, et la mam'zel elle est à moi et à personne d'autre ! Dit-il en brandissant ses poings droit vers Damon

Damon n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se battre ce soir, déposa Elena sur le banc public à contre cœur et s'approcha de l'ivrogne. Il savait que tuer cet homme ne lui apporterai vraiment rien de bon. Il se contenterai de lui arracher les membres un par un, c'était bien plus amusant.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire sadique.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'fais rire 'spèce de bouffon !

- … De quoi ?

- Damon, le tue pas, essaya Stefan pour calmer le jeu

- Mais t'a entendu, il m'a appelé « bouffon »...

- Contente-toi de l'hypnotiser d'accord ?

- Mouais, t'es sur que tu préfères pas lui arracher les yeux pour jouer aux billes petit frère ? Oh ça va je plaisante, rajouta Damon en voyant le regard noir de Stefan.

Damon hypnotisa Jim pour qu'il puisse partir, puis se dirigea vers Elena pour la reprendre dans ses bras mais elle était éveillée et les regardait d'un air fatigué.

- Tu sais, je suis sure que je peux marcher toute seule ! Énonça-t-elle décidée.

Elle se leva du banc et commença à de diriger difficilement vers la voiture bleue de Damon pendant que les deux frères Salvatore la regardèrent abasourdis. Sa force les surprendrait toujours.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Stefan était à côté de Damon qui conduisait, et Elena était allongée à l'arrière. Elle était parfaitement consciente et donnait l'impression qu'elle avait envie de discuter.

- You hou les gars ! Vous voulez pas parler un peu ? Je m'ennuiiiie ! Dit-elle en se mettant en position assise si bien que sa tête se retrouvait posée entre les deux sièges avant.

Pas de réponse.

Elena voulait s'amuser, elle en avait marre de ce silence qui semblait vouloir prendre racine dans la voiture.

Elle voulait s'amuser et elle s'amuserait.

- Dis-moi Damon, Je me suis toujours demandée si les vampires avaient la capacité d'embrasser en conduisant ? Demanda sensuellement Elena à l'oreille de l'intéressé.

Damon sourit énigmatiquement en levant un sourcil pendant que Stefan s'étouffait avec sa propre salive, et regarda Elena avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? «_ C'est l'alcool qui parle, c'est l'alcool qui parle_ » ne cessait Stefan de se répéter. Pourtant cette phrase sonnait étrangement faux, vu les circonstances.

- Tu voudrais pas me le prouver ? Continua la jeune fille enjouée pendant que Damon n'esquissait pas un geste.

Stefan commençait à fulminer intérieurement, il allait vraiment péter un plomb si elle n'arrêtait pas sa comédie dans la seconde. Il pouvait à peine supporter le moindre geste un tant sois peu affectif qu'Elena portait à son frère mais le fait de la voir le draguer ouvertement le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Sans porter attention à Stefan, Elena se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Damon et posa la main sur son épaule et la déplaça à la base de son cou. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact.

- Ça serait... Excitant... J'aime le danger... et tu le sais, tu me connais par cœur.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- Elena arrête-ça voyons ! Et Damon, je sais pas, fais quelque chose ! Empêche-la de dire tous ses mensonges !

- Mais qui te dit que que je mens ? Demanda Elena en se tournant vers Stefan.

Celui-ci ne pu rien répondre, trop déboussolé par ce qu'Elena sous-entendait.

- Après tout, l'alcool révèle bien les vérités cachées non ? Ajouta Elena en riant stupidement.

Stefan sentit son ventre se tordre à ces paroles. Il l'avait vraiment perdue, il avait perdu son seul et vrai amour. Jamais il ne trouverai la force de s'en remettre.

- Ehm... Elena, ce serait une bonne idée si tu arrêtais de parler... pendant un moment non ? Proposa Damon qui avait enfin récupéré sa langue depuis qu'Elena avait enlevé sa main de son cou. Je ne voudrais pas que tu dises des choses... que tu regretteras peut être.

- Jamais je pourrais m'en vouloir d'avoir dis être amoureuse de toi. continua Elena sans s'apercevoir du poids de ces mots

Damon manqua de peu une voiture dont le conducteur klaxonnait, mécontent.

Sa révélation... lui réchauffa littéralement sa pierre qui lui servait de cœur, une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son être. Il la regarda un instant et entendit à peine son «_ oups_ » timide tellement il était troublé par ses révélations.

Bien que le fait qu'elle ai dit ça était seulement du à l'alcool, en effet elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué en étant parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle disait. Son frère ne disait absolument rien, il venait à peine de récupérer un semblant d'humanité et voilà qu'Elena lui brisait le cœur.

C'était certain qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas avant un bon bout de temps.

- Bon... Je crois qu'on est arrivés chez toi Elena, Annonça le conducteur

- D'accord... Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

L'impact de cette confession avait au moins, à moitié dessoûlé Elena. Elle reprit son sac et sortit de la voiture rapidement. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en titubant, faisant sourire les deux frères toujours présents dans la voiture.

- Je suis désolé Stefan, j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle...

- Elle avait raison.

- Comment ça ?

- L'alcool dévoile les secrets. Tout ce qu'elle a dit ce soir... était vrai, Je crois que je vais partir un moment, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, empêcher Elena d'être heureuse avec celui qu'elle veux, termina Stefan avec une voix enrouée.

Damon acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Va la rejoindre, et assure-toi que tout se passe bien pour elle, ajouta Stefan. Juste, prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça bro'

Damon se doutait bien qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de cette nuit. Il sortit de la voiture, laissant la place conducteur à Stefan qui démarra en trombe, sans un regard pour son frère. Il était sincèrement touché par la tristesse de Stefan, mais il savait depuis toujours que tomber amoureux de cette fille finirait par faire souffrir l'un ou l'autre.

En franchissant le seuil de la maison il savait déjà qu'il allait tenir la promesse de son frère, Mais c'est en la regardant dormir d'un sommeil qui avait l'air si tranquille, qu'il su que sa vie prendrait un autre tournant.

Il tenterait de faire sourire Elena, pourquoi pas rire, la protéger, et par dessus tout la rendre heureuse car au final, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

**Je vous demanderais juste de laisser une petite review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que ce premier jet d'écriture vaut. Merci encore et à bientôt!  
**


	2. The Beginning

Titre : Get Drunk Be Honest Part 2

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Paring : Damon/Elena

Disclaimer (j'ai oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre) : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries à L.J. Smith, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord je voulais tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et qui m'ont tellement motivée que j'ai directement commencé à écrire la suite :) Moi qui suis une grande fainéante, c'est une première !**

**Voilà j'ai continué cet OS (qui n'en ai donc plus un) et il se comprendra, je pense, de 5 ou 6 chapitres. Cela dépend où m'amène mon imagination débordante...**

**Et ne vous laissez pas refroidir par le début, je vous ait prévenu en mettant la fic en genre Drama ;)**

**Chapitre 2 dédicacé de nouveau à ma cousine que j'adore et qui me manque beaucoup :D**

* * *

The Beginning

Stefan avait quitté Mystic Falls deux jours auparavant et Elena le vivait passablement, bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il les avait tous abandonnés face à Klaus et sa famille démoniaque. En revanche, son ami Alaric, devenait de plus en plus instable. Il passait la plupart de son temps à l'hôpital pour faire de nombreux tests psychologiques. D'après le Docteur Fell, il serait « possédé » par « un alter-ego maléfique ». Et ce serait à cause de sa bague... Flippant non ? C'est pourquoi Alaric était sensé rester trois jours en observation pour des tests plus approfondis, Elena et Jeremy étaient donc seuls à la maison la plupart de la journée.

Elena se prélassait tranquillement dans son sofa, une télécommande à la main quand on toqua à la porte. Elle se leva à contre cœur « _J'arrive !_ » cria-t-elle à l'importun et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Damon sur le seuil de sa porte, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de son épisode « cuite » et de toutes ces conséquences. Hier, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour parler de quoi que ce soit et n'était sortie de son lit que pour aller manger un peu et aller aux toilettes. Sa journée n'avait pas été très difficile. Damon avait patienté avant de lui parler de cette fameuse soirée, ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de tout repousser au plus tard de toute façon...

Elena croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que son interlocuteur commence la conversation, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

C'était, clair net et précis. Il savait ce qu'il voulait en venant ici.

- Et de quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? Elle tenta de s'esquiver en jouant l'ignorante

- Tu le sais très bien...

- Je sais pas si... C'est une bonne idée, et puis j'ai quasiment oublié tout ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir.

- Évidemment, rit-il ironiquement. Ne t'inquiète pas on en reparlera plus tard.

Il fut surpris de voir une trace de soulagement dans ses yeux, accordait-elle si peu d'importance à cette conversation pourtant si... Nécessaire ? Elle ne pourrait l'ignorer plus longtemps.b Il reprit:

- Sinon, tu as quelque chose à manger ? Je crève la dalle !

Damon ne se gênait nullement du fait qu'il n'était pas chez lui et passa la porte d'entrée. Elena le laissa passer, rassurée qu'elle n'ai pas eut à parler de vendredi soir. Elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait menti : C'est vrai que ce jour lui paraissait un peu flou mais elle pouvait parfaitement se souvenir des choses... Importantes. Elle avait en partie était sincère, il ne faudrait juste pas qu'il découvre le fait qu'elle se souvenait de ses révélations assez embarrassantes. Elena chassa cette pensée de sa mémoire et alla se rasseoir où elle était si bien cinq minutes auparavant : Son sofa. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Damon, avec un biscuit aux pommes dans la main.

- Je peux te poser une question Damon ? Demanda Elena après un silence un peu trop gênant à son goût.

- Euh... Yep ch'tu veux. Dit-il en avalant son gâteau

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Stefan à quitté la ville ?

Damon prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse, il fallait qu'il fasse ça sérieusement pour une fois. Si il lui parlait de ...ça d'une façon trop directe, cela pourrait peut être la blesser.

- Il est parti avant hier, sans prévenir, même dire au revoir... Poursuivit-elle.

- Tu aurais voulu un baiser d'adieu peut être ?

- Damon...

Il avait toujours aimé la taquiner avec ça.

- Il a décidé de nous laisser seuls un moment pour réfléchir.

- Réfléchir ? Réfléchir à quoi ?

- Il pensait qu'il fallait qu'il parte pour que tu puisses faire ton choix... plus facilement. Tenta Damon en se redressant du dossier, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Elena avait très bien pourquoi son ex petit ami avait quitté la ville mais le fait qu'il l'ai laissée seule pour lutter contre cela la fâchait. Elle pensait qu'il tenait un peu plus à elle, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, elle méritait au moins ça.

- Tu crois que tu serais prête à passer à autre chose ? Demanda Damon d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Je... Je ne sais pas Damon.

Elena s'en voulait de lui faire du mal, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réels pour Damon ou si elle ne ressentait que du désir pour lui. A chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux, c'est comme si elle plongeait dans un océan de sensations incomparables, une attraction si intense qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle surtout cette année, où Stefan avait disparu de la circulation. Damon ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il lui en avait fait la promesse. Elle était sûre de ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, faire le point sur sa vie avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation qui pourrait la faire souffrir, et faire souffrir Damon par la même occasion.

- Je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Stefan, ce n'est pas facile de les oublier après tout ce qu'on a partagé.

Elena n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait dit : C'était vrai que Stefan lui manquait mais le fait était que ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son refus. Elle aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose mais Damon fut plus rapide.

- Je vois... Dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. C'est tellement facile de fuir l'évidence. Tu n'en a pas assez de te mentir sans arrêt ? Elena s'apprêta à répliquer mais Damon l'interrompit dans sa lancée.

- Non réponds pas, je tiens pas à savoir. Je vais juste... partir.

Elena ne put dire un mot de plus car elle avait peur de le faire de nouveau souffrir avec le poids de ses paroles. Et nous savons comment est Damon quand il est bouleversé. Celui-ci se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et partit sans se retourner, sans voir la larme solitaire qui coulait le long de la joue d'Elena.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Elena réveilla avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Elle détestait les lundis mais pourtant, elle se leva de son lit en se tenant la tête d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement son lit, pour éviter de tomber au sol. Elle se demanda comment elle avait réussi, par miracle, à arriver près de la boite d'aspirines et en prit deux d'une seule traite. Tant pis si elle s'endormait en classe, elle détestait les maths de toutes façon. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre son petit déjeuner, prit son sac d'une main et sortit d'un pas las de la maison.

Sa journée de cours passa assez vite, en réalité, elle avait dormi pendant une grande partie. Elle arrivait enfin chez elle ! Elle ouvrit sa boite aux lettres et rentra chez elle. Jeremy ne devait pas tarder à rentrer, il l'avait prévenue qu'il resterait chez un ami pour « réviser un devoir » d'après lui.

Bref, Elena ouvrit son courrier et fut surprise d'y trouver une lettre anonyme. Elle déchira l'ouverture et en sortit... Une recette pour la préparation d'une mousse au chocolat. Sûrement une erreur de destinataire. Elle allait jeter la lettre à la poubelle mais vit une note introduite au fond. « **Tu Peux m'aider STP ?** » écrit en rouge, sur un post-it. Elle retourna le papier, dans tous les sens et ne vit pas d'autre indications. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air résigné et jeta le tout à la poubelle, n'y prêtant plus la moindre attention.

Durant la soirée Jeremy Gilbert jouait tranquillement à la Xbox 360 sur sa nouvelle télé quand la sonnette retentit. Il alla voir qui osait l'embêter pendant sa partie et s'aperçut que c'était... Le facteur.

- Bonsoir...

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur, il fallait que je vous fasse absolument parvenir ce colis.

En effet, Jeremy pouvait voir indiqué sur la boite « **IMPERATIVEMENT AVANT LE LUN. 23/04** » écrit en rouge, et c'était la date d'aujourd'hui. Jeremy ne comprenait pas pourquoi le colis n'était pas arrivé en matinée avec le reste du courrier, mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Il appela sa grande sœur pour qu'elle puisse signer le bon de livraison puis repartit sur sa console de jeu.

- Merci et bonne soirée, lança-t-elle au facteur qui s'en allait déjà dans sa camionnette.

Elle regarda le papier indiquant la contenance du paquet, il était marqué qu'il y avait 500g de nourriture. Étonnée, elle ouvrit le carton à l'aide d'un couteau et observa son contenu avec une certaine anxiété : Du chocolat, des tas et des tas de plaquettes de chocolat au lait. Elle enfouit sa main dans la nourriture pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas autre chose et sa main toucha une note. Un nouveau post-it : « _Tu connais la recette. Dis-moi, quel est le prochain ingrédient ?_ » signé « _J_ »

* * *

- Elena ? Hé ho, tu me réponds ?

- Oh pardon Caroline, je n'ai pas écouté.

Elena et ses deux meilleures amies, Caroline et Bonnie, étaient en train de casser la croûte dans la cafétéria du lycée. Bonnie et Caroline s'étaient vite aperçues que leur amie n'allait pas fort mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. D'habitude Elena avait toujours hâte d'être à midi pour manger un bon plat et partager les derniers potins du lycée avec ses amies mais ce midi, Elena ne touchait à peine à ces petits pois et n'ouvrait même pas la bouche pour prononcer un mot. Caroline le remarqua bien vite, et s'empressa de lui tirer les doigts du nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Elena, tu es malade ?

- Non... C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose me tracasse... Répondit Elena lasse, en posant sa tête sur sa main

- Et ? Essaya de nouveau Caroline

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire Elena, nous sommes tes amies... Intervint Bonnie

- OK... Mais vous me promettez de rien dire, je n'aimerais pas que tout le monde le sache dans à peine deux heures, appuya Elena en fixant Caroline.

- Mais quoi ?... Bon d'accord, je vais rien dire ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de répondre Caroline en prenant la main de son amie.

Elena se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et commença son récit à voix basse :

- Vendredi soir, je me sentais vraiment mal. J'en pouvais plus, je sentais que tout s'effondrait autour de moi, j'en avais assez de cette pression, je suis donc entrée dans un bar...

- Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent Bonnie et Caroline. En voyant qu'Elena ne leur répondrait pas, elle l'encouragèrent à continuer.

- Je suis donc rentrée dans ce bar - il n'était pas très joli d'ailleurs - et j'ai pris quelques verres d'alcool. Mais pendant que je... buvais, un gars complètement ivre m'a accostée me disant qu'il adorait mes yeux. Il a fini par s'en aller mais j'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'appelait Jim. Je suis rentrée chez moi sans encombres mais hier, j'ai reçu des... ingrédients pour un fondant au chocolat et sa recette, le tout signé « _J _»

- Si j'ai bien compris, ce Jim veux que tu apprennes à faire un gâteau au chocolat ? Demanda Caroline avec son air gourmand et enfantin.

- Caroline...

- Oh ça va je plaisantais. Dit Caroline en roulant des yeux. Tu en a parlé à Damon ?

A vrai dire, elle aurait voulu lui en parler mais le fait était qu'en ce moment, ce n'était pas le bon moment de lui parler de ses p'tits problèmes du jour. Il devait certainement la détester de l'avoir rejeté hier.. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas faire de conneries étant donné l'état dans lequel il devait être. Bref, elle n'avait pas eût de ses nouvelles depuis leur dernière conversation – à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en avoir.

- Non. Pourquoi devrais-je ?

Caroline et Bonnie se regardèrent simultanément : Quelque chose clochait vraiment chez leur amie. Cela lui arrivait de s'énerver quand le sujet déviait vers Damon Salvatore mais cela restait humoristique. Jamais elle ne parlait sérieusement de lui d'une manière si froide... Et Damon n'était certainement pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. Elle décidèrent garder leurs inquiétudes pour elles et en parleraient à Elena plus tard, quand elle serait de meilleure humeur.

- Bon... Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ce mec, c'est sûrement un fou qui n'a rien à faire de sa vie et il va s'arrêter de... t'harceler si il voit que ça ne mène à rien, annonça Bonnie en se levant, suivie de Caroline. Ne fais plus attention à lui.

- OK je vais suivre ton conseil. Merci à vous deux de m'avoir écoutée, dit Elena en prenant ses deux amies dans ses bras. On se voit en histoire.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi Elena marchait en direction de sa maison. Cela lui avait fait su bien de parler de l'histoire avec Jim à Bonnie et Caroline. Cela lui permettait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Damon à qui se confier et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle sourit à cette pensée et quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçut quelqu'un qui se trouvait devant sa maison, comme s'il était en train de l'attendre. Elle n'apercevait qu'une silhouette de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle accéléra le pas pensant que c'était peut être une personne qui l'attendait depuis un certain temps. Quand elle fut assez près de lui, elle découvrit avec effroi que c'était Jim, bien qu'il avait l'air un peu moins ivre que d'habitude. Il la regardait d'un air mauvais et lui parla d'une voix sadique, dénuée de compassion.

- J'espère que tu as appris comment faire un fondant au chocolat, mais tu sais, pour le manger, il faut d'abord le couper... Annonça Jim, en levant un couteau de cuisine.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett était sur le point de rentrer chez elle en voiture quand elle se rappela que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Jeremy. Bien qu'il l'aie, en quelque sorte, trompée avec le fantôme de son ex, elle demeurait et resterait amoureuse de lui. Et même si ce n'était peut être plus réciproque, Bonnie avait besoin de le voir. Voir si il allait bien et voir si il s'en sortait bien depuis le départ d'Alaric à l'hôpital. Si tout se passait bien, il rentrerait dans deux jours. Mais en attendant, Elena et lui étaient seuls à la maison et elle savait que ce n'était certainement pas facile pour eux, au moins autant difficile que ça l'avait été pour elle, après le (re)départ de sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle freina la voiture, faisant crisser les pneus, en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Elena se trouvait être en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un et elle semblait anxieuse. Bonnie regarda mieux la mystérieuse personne à ces côtés et s'aperçut que c'était un homme d'un âge assez avancé et qu'il tenait un couteau dans la main droite et semblait prêt à le brandir sur Elena. Bonnie avisa deux solutions : Soit elle se servait de ses pouvoirs pour se débarrasser du malfaisant ou bien elle appelait la police. Pensant que son amie était dans un danger immédiat, elle choisit la première issue.

Bonnie sortit rapidement de son monospace et se rapprocha de l'agresseur. Quand elle fut suffisamment près, elle lui lança un anévrisme qui le fit tomber à terre à cause de la douleur insupportable.

- Argh ! Arrête ça ! cria Jim en se tenant les tempes

Bonnie accepta de faire ce qu'il lui dit mais lui prévint tout de même que si il revenait encore une fois, elle le tuerait. Jim s'enfuit à pas de course jurant qu'il aurait sa revanche.

- Mais c'est qui ce type ? Demanda Bonnie interloquée

- Je...

Bonnie tentait de rassurer son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Elena était en état de choc et cet homme commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter avec ses stupides métaphores et ce stupide jeu qu'il s'amusait à jouer avec elle. Bien qu'elle eût du mal à se l'avouer, elle avait peur. Et quand on avait peur, c'était nécessaire de se sentir en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Damon rangeait précautionneusement la grande bibliothèque de sa chambre quand quelque chose de fâcheux attira son attention... «_ Voyons voir... Shakespeare sensé être dans les S... Pourquoi diable était-il rangé dans les G ?_ » Damon soupira, prit le livre, le remit dans la bonne catégorie. Sûrement Stefan, il avait toujours aimé lui piquer ses livre et il avait plus de 160 ans et ne savait toujours pas les ranger à sa place. «_ Pitoyable _» pensa Damon. La sonnerie stridente de son portable retentit... Il rangerait le reste plus tard, tant pis.

- Ouais ?

_- Écoute Damon, je sais pas ce que t'as fait à Elena mais tu crains _! Cria une voix aiguë à l'autre bout du fil.

Damon ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Caroline avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver

_- Je te jure que tu vas tout m'avouer. Maintenant !_

- Écoute Blondie, j'ai des choses à faire là...

_- Je m'en fiche comme de l'an 40 !_

Elle était en forme aujourd'hui dis donc !

- Ouais ba tu as tord, c'était une très bonne année!

_- Dam.._

- Au revoir !

Il raccrocha sur ses mots et retourna à ces occupations. Il en avait assez de se justifier à chaque acte qu'il faisait ou parole qu'il prononçait, il voulait vivre sa non-vie tranquillement ! Il attrapa le dernier bouquin mal rangé et le jeta négligemment dans la bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'il avait fini ceci, rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de savourer une bonne poche de sang bien frais !

A part peut être la sonnette de la pension qui venait de retentir.

D'ailleurs l'invité surprise ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre qu'il vienne le saluer, il entra directement dans la maison, comme si il connaissait par cœur tous les murs de celle-ci. Damon pouvait d'ores et déjà entendre ses pas : Ils se rapprochaient encore... encore... encore jusqu'à...

- Damon... ?

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et son cœur mort se mit à accélérer instantanément en apercevant Elena dans entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit un peu plus pour pouvoir y entrer complètement.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide...

Damon était surpris mais heureux de la trouver ici, chez lui, dans sa chambre -sans idées mal placées. Mais il était encore très en colère et sa conversation avec Elena l'autre jour restait encore active dans sa mémoire.

- Tu peux te débrouiller seule, t'es une grande fille maintenant non ? Lança-il froidement,

Elena se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, il avait donné le ton de la conversation, cela n'allait pas être facile de le convaincre.

- Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère contre moi mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi... réitéra Elena

- Non je crois plutôt que Toi, tu vas m'écouter. Tu viens ici, en espérant que je daigne t'aider ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ?! Tu oses me dire que je suis l'une des personnes qui te connais le mieux mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre, il faudrait penser à m'acheter le « manuel du fonctionnement d'Elena Gilbert » et ça m'étonnerait que tu le trouves chez Carrefour !

Elena ne pensait pas qu'il souffrirait autant du fait qu'elle l'ai rejeté. Après tout, il avait déjà vécu ça quand son frère était encore en ville et qu'elle était encore avec lui. Il avait toujours fini par passer au dessus et pardonner mais c'était sûrement le fait que Stefan soit parti qui lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Elle n'aimait absolument pas faire du mal à Damon mais c'était dans sa nature, quoi qu'elle faisait, elle faisait souffrir tout le monde autour d'elle : Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, et maintenant Damon ?

- Je... je suis sincèrement désolée... éclata Elena dans un sanglot.

Damon ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, en fait il s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle pique, comme à son habitude. Mais le fait qu'elle prenne son « attaque » de cette manière le surprenait. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait été un peu agressif sur ces derniers mots mais entre eux, c'était devenu une habitude non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il détestait la voir souffrir, il était sensé la protéger alors pourquoi était-elle en train de pleurer ?

- Elena...

- Je suis tellement... désolée de t'avoir encore fait de la peine mais... J'en ai assez de... de faire... tout foirer tout autour de moi, j'en peux plus de... transpirer la tristesse et...le désespoir à 600km à la ronde. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis pas une... une fille normale qui vit une vie normale avec des amis normaux dans le meilleur des...

Elena fut interrompue par la main de Damon effleurant avec tendresse sa joue gauche, attrapant une larme parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle tellement elle était bouleversée. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère sur son visage. Avait-il seulement été en colère ou bien c'était juste un homme, blessé dans ses sentiments.

- Arrête de pleurer Elena, Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je t'aiderais si tu le veux mais je t'en prie... Arrête de pleurer. Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce

Elle acquiesça mais ses fichues larmes continuaient à couler à flot sur ses joues rougies. Damon le vit et la prit délicatement dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement son dos en lui murmurant des mots doux. Peu à peu les soubresauts d'Elena s'espacèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Damon voulu la relâcher de la « prison » de ses bras puisqu'Elena commençait à se calmern mais elle ne fit que plus s'accrocher désespérément à son t-shirt déjà trempé par ses larmes. Elena ne voulait pas s'en aller de ses bras, car pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait... Bien. Oui bien. Bien dans les bras musclés, chauds, rassurants et protecteurs de Damon Salvatore.

Beaucoup diraient que c'est « pas bien », d'autres diraient que c'est « dangereux » ou encore la prendraient pour « une suicidaire » mais pour rien au monde, elle ne souhaiterait être ailleurs qu'ici.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, dite moi ce que vous en pensez pour m'enlever toutes mes inquiétudes au sujet de ce chapitre car la suite à bel et bien commencé à être écrite ;D Celle-ci devrait arriver dans une semaine, si tout va bien.**

**A bientôt :D**


	3. Come Back

Titre : Get Drunk, Be Honest Part 3

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Damon/Elena

Stefan/Elena

Bonnie/Jeremy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries à L.J Smith,.Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolée du retard j'ai eu un peu de mal à la finir mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 qui se place chronologiquement juste après le 2. Je voulais encore vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et les ajouts en story alert et favorite story, merci beaucoup je suis très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise:)**

**Après ce chapitre, les mises à jour vont peut être un peu plus espacées cause de lycée et une année qui s'annonce bourrée de travail pour moi :S**

**Je n'aurais malheureusement pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire mais je continuerai à poster une fois par semaine (ou maximum, tout les 15 jours), le week-end exclusivement**

* * *

J'ai aussi décidé de répondre aux reviews car je trouve qu'elles sont toutes super gentilles et que vous méritez une réponse :)

Laura : Merci beaucoup ma lolo je t'adore, tu es ma muse maintenant ! Voilà la suite que t'as déjà lue lol ^^ gros bisous !

fmeuh : Merci beaucoup je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible. Biz !

Sara : Merciiiii pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, je suis vraiment heureuse que t'aime ma fiction. Voilà la suite ! Biz !

Coco : Merci merci et encore merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas arrêter la fiction jusqu'à la fin :) Voilà la suite ! Biz !

virginie06 : Mille merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'elle reste avec Damon lol, je te laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre ! Biz !

Virgin : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu la trouves originale ! Voilà la suite ! Biz :

Chlo : Oh merci beaucoup pour ta review, heureuse que ça te plaise ! Oui ça a mal commencé mais tout est bien qui finit bien ;) Voilà la suite ! Biz !

Honey'l : Et non cousine tu n'auras pas à me torturer cette fois ci lol, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous tu me manques !

Chapitre dédicacé à Laura, ma meilleure amie qui m'a vraiment donné de supers idées pour la suite ! Gros bisous !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Come Back

Quelque heures plus tard, Elena était assise dans le fauteuil du salon, avec une tasse de thé bien chaud dans les mains pendant que Damon essayait de faire du feu dans la cheminée. Celui-ci rouspétait car il n'y avait plus de papier journal pour faire démarrer le foyer. Elena le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Tu ne peux pas prendre autre chose au lieu de tourner en rond ?

- Tu as raison, je devrais essayer d'y mettre tes cheveux !

Elena sourit doucement en buvant sa tasse -ou plutôt son contenu- sachant très bien qu'il plaisantait, comme toujours. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, du moins, pas intentionnellement. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui et c'est cela qu'elle appréciait le plus dans leur amitié, le fait que quoi qu'elle fasse, Elena pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

- Je te remercie... souffla Elena

- De quoi ?

- D'être ici, avec moi.

- Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui squattes ma maison là...

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Elle était contente d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et un confident à qui parler. Mais ce rôle ne devrait pas être attribué à lui, il allait bien mieux à Stefan. Et comme il était parti, Elena cherchait inexorablement quelqu'un qui pourrait lui succéder. Mais le truc, c'est que Damon n'était pas un chevalier servant à satisfaire les désirs de sa courageuse princesse, il était plutôt du camp de celui qui quand il voulait, il prenait. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Elena qu'il n'était absolument pas Stefan et que jamais il ne le deviendrait.

Mais pas pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant, elle était bien trop bouleversée par les événements pour lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

Elena sourit de nouveau. Bizarre... elle souriait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps.

Elle soupira d'aise, posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et s'allongea sur le canapé de tout son long, elle sentit à peine une couverture rouler sur ses épaules et le feu crépiter -Damon avait enfin réussit à le faire démarrer-, avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Elena émergea tard dans la matinée et avait la bouche pâteuse d'avoir autant dormi. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Elle ne se trouvait décidément pas sur le sofa sur lequel elle s'était couchée la veille. Ou alors celui-ci s'était mystérieusement agrandi et devenu plus moelleux pendant la nuit, ce qui nous savons tous, était impossible... Quoi que, Bonnie avait certainement la capacité...

- Bien dormi ?

La voix de Damon à sa droite la sortit de ses pensées. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, sa voix ne pouvait pas être aussi forte, du moins si il se trouvait à la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Cela voulait forcément dire que... Oh non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Damon ? Demanda Elena en se retournant, ramenant la couverture sur elle.

- Depuis quand je suis interdit d'accès à mon lit ? dit-il innocemment.

Son lit ? Comment ça Son lit ?

- Mais... mais moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Je t'ai portée jusqu'ici, le canapé n'était pas bien confortable et t'avais besoin de récupérer non ?

Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point. Elle ne lui demanda même pas pourquoi il avait choisit son lit spécifiquement ou alors pourquoi était-il ici, avec elle, elle lui réserverait ces questions pour plus tard.

Pour le moment, elle avait faim.

* * *

Elena alla se chercher un bol de céréales quand son regard se posa sur la pendule : 11h23. « Trop tard pour les cours » pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit sur le sofa, comme elle l'avait fait le soir même. Damon avait raison, il était sacrément moins confortable que son lit doux, chaleureux et...

Elle rigola doucement à cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Tonna la voix de Damon derrière elle.

- Rien...

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait été épiée pendant tous ce temps et elle fut bien heureuse qu'il ne fut pas capable de lire dans ses pensées...

Damon opina, alla se chercher un truc -certainement une poche de sang- au frigo puis s'apprêta à repartir quand la voix d'Elena l'interrompit.

- Damon, je dois te parler de quelque chose...

Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de lui avouer, à propos de la lettre de « J » et de sa présence, hier soir, devant sa maison, prêt à la couper en morceau si jamais Bonnie n'était pas intervenue.

Mais elle avait besoin de lui en parler, il fallait qu'il soit au courant car si il l'apprenait en voyant son cadavre à la morgue, il se sentirait à jamais coupable de sa mort.

Damon pensa à la dernière fois qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, il l'avait méchamment rembarrée. Cela devait vraiment être important pour qu'elle insiste autant...

Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle avait quelque chose qui la tracassait, il devait l'écouter.

- Je pense que... quelqu'un me veut du mal. Hésita Elena.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Damon en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle, tout le monde voulait du mal à Elena Gilbert ses derniers temps, en particuliers Klaus qui ne pense qu'à la vider de son sang. Mais Damon sentait bien que ce n'était pas de ça qu'Elena voulait lui parler. Il l'encouragea à continuer.

- Depuis que je suis entrée dans ce... bar (elle avait encore du mal à l'admettre), je reçois des lettres bizarres et... Je pense que ça un rapport avec un gars que j'ai rencontré malgré moi.

- Tu sais où il pourrait être ?

- Je crois, oui...

- Très bien, allons le voir alors ! Énonça-t-il en se levant.

- Damon...

- Si tu me remercie encore une fois, je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes céréales, dit-il gentiment

Elena sourit faiblement et termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et rangea le tout dans la cuisine. Elle se lava, s'habilla puis rejoint Damon qui l'attendait patiemment dans la voiture. En effet, il avait accepté de l'aider le plus rapidement possible pour remédier le plus rapidement à son « problème » avec ce gars. Elle serait certainement plus sereine quand elle se serait débarrassée de Jim. Elle voulait que ça cesse et Damon pouvait comprendre ça mais jamais il n'arriverait à effacer toutes ses peurs.

* * *

Damon et Elena arrivèrent près du bar qu'Elena ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se sentait un peu gênée par la présence de Damon à ces côtés, vu les circonstances. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de graver un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres. Elena le remarqua et, lui donnant un petit coup de coude, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, l'odeur âcre d'alcool leur chatouilla les narines faisant de nouveau grimacer Elena.

- Toujours pas habituée hein ?

- Désolée mais moi je passe pas mon temps à boire, contrairement à d'autre, se défendit la jeune fille sans même le regarder.

- T'as subit un lavage de cerveau ou tu as complètement ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que t'es rentrée dans ce bar...

- Crois moi je n'ai pas oublié, bien que des fois, j'aimerai bien, confia Elena.

Elena se tourna pour regarder Damon les yeux vitreux. En réalité elle venait de se rendre compte que si elle n'avait pas fait l'idiote et n'était pas rentrée dans ce bar, Stefan ne serait pas parti de sa vie et Jim ne s'y serait jamais introduit. Et bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas avoué involontairement les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Damon, il aurait mieux fallut qu'ils restent bien enfouit dans son être et ne pas être dévoilés au grand jour.

Tout aurait été bien mieux si elle n'était pas entrée dans ce bar.

Maintenant, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes.

- Dis, tu connais le mec qui nous fait signe là bas ? Annonça Damon en montrant le barman de la tête.

- Oui, viens. Répondit-elle

Le barman qui leur faisait signe était soulagé que Damon et Elena l'aient enfin remarqué. Il était surpris de revoir Elena dans ce lieu, il penserait plutôt qu'elle aurait eu honte d'y revenir, en plus accompagnée de son ami.

- Hey Elena ça va comme tu veux ? Lança-t-il quand ils furent arrivés près de lui.

- Euh, oui...

- Et tu es ? Demanda Damon avec une pointe de jalousie perçant dans sa voix

- Je suis Mike... Tu sais, le mec qui t'a appelé pour... ramener Elena vendredi dernier.

- Ah oui très juste...

Mike fut un peu intimidé par cet homme qui ne se rappelait à peine de lui et qui paraissait si protecteur envers Elena. Il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua la conversation.

- Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ici ?

- On recherchait quelqu'un... Jim n'est pas là ? Interrogea Elena en s'appuyant contre le bar pour parler doucement.

- Non, en effet... D'ailleurs cela fait un peu plus de trois jours qu'il n'a pas montré le bout de son nez par ici... dit Mike du même ton.

- D'accord mais tu saurais pas où est-ce qu'il est ? S'impatienta Damon

- … Je sais pas, je sors pas avec lui !

Elena voyait bien que les deux hommes ne s'entendaient visiblement pas, elle préféra les séparer avant que cela ne tourne au vinaigre.

- Très bien merci quand même Mike. Damon tu n'as qu'à aller au Mystic Grill pour vérifier si Jim est là bas. Moi, je vais rester ici au cas où il revienne dans ce bar.

Damon allait répliquer quelque chose quand Elena le coupa.

- Je bouge pas d'ici et je t'appelles si il y a du nouveau.

Damon réfléchit à sa proposition. Si il partait, il ne serait plus en mesure de protéger Elena si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit mais d'un côté, leur plan serait plus efficace si il allait vérifier au Mystic Grill, comme Elena l'avait si bien précisé. Et puis comme le but de ce plan était de trouver Jim pour se débarrasser de lui -pour qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à Elena- , le mieux était encore de faire ce que celle-ci proposait. Après tout, ce bar était à à peine 500m du Mystic Grill donc il ne serait pas loin d'Elena en cas de... complications.

- Hmm... D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Te saoule pas en mon absence ! Lança-t-il en s'avançant vers la sortie sous le regard exaspéré d'Elena, jamais il ne la lâcherait avec cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Dit Elena en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Mike sourit brièvement à l'attitude de la jeune fille, prit un verre dans ses mains et ce mit à l'essuyer frénétiquement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai qu'il peut être souvent exaspérant mais ça lui arrive d'être sympa aussi... tonna la voix d'Elena.

Mike prit dix bonnes secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'Elena s'adressait à lui et lui parlait vraisemblablement de Damon.

- Je pense que c'est le genre de personnes qu'il faut connaître pour apprécier...

- C'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça Elena, qui s'assit sur une la chaise haute qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche.

- En fait, il avait surtout l'air d'avoir envie de rester près de toi...

Elena ne préféra pas répondre pour ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Mike n'abandonna pas l'affaire pour autant.

- C'est... ton petit-ami ? Demanda Mike d'une voix timide

Elena s'étouffa avec sa propre salive quand elle entendit le mot « petit-ami » dans la bouche du barman qui avait adopté un air amusé sur son visage en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille un peu excessive. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de question pour le moins indiscrète.

- Damon ? Non bien sûr que non. En fait je suis sortie avec son frère mais il est... parti.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ça ? Elle ne le connaissait depuis à peine une semaine et il connaissait déjà pratiquement toute sa vie à travers ses révélations dues à l'alcool, pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle se justifie quand le sujet déviait vers Damon ?

- Tu sais, j'ai vécu une histoire similaire avec une fille. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour ou elle est partie, elle m'a quitté sans dire un mot, sans me laisser de messages. J'ai fini par l'oublier avec le temps mais bien que son souvenir reste bien présent, j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose... raconta Mike.

Elena avait écouté son histoire avec attention, se reconnaissant dans ses mots : D'accord Stefan, son grand amour de toujours, avait quitté Mystic Falls pour, d'après Damon : « la laisser réfléchir ». Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait peut être pour Damon ? C'était ridicule... Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle... « éprouvait » pour Damon, pas besoin d'aide pour ça. Et certainement pas d'un étranger rencontré i peine une semaine.

- Je suis sur que lui il est très amoureux de toi... continua Mike sur un air de confidence.

Oui évidemment, elle le savait ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle. On pourrait aussi dire qu'il savait aussi qu'elle était très amoureuse de lui comme ça tout le monde... Attends voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser ?

- Peut être que tu devrais lui laisser une chance ?

Peut être oui mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant. Le fait d'être un jour en couple avec Damon Salvatore ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Cela paraissait vraiment impossible. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il avait traité Caroline l'an dernier et Andie dernièrement. Jamais elle ne supporterait d'être traitée ainsi par n'importe qui et certainement pas par Damon.

- Pardon, je peux vraiment être indiscret, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie sentimentale ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... J'ai toujours été à fleur de peau... s'excusa de suite Mike en saisissant le sens de ces mots.

- Non... non ne t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais juste à... un truc. Dit Elena un peu confuse.

- Bien.

Mike s'apprêtait à repartir chercher un torchon propre quand la voix d'Elena retentit à nouveau.

- Tu sais, je pense pas que ce boulot, ici, soit vraiment fait pour toi.

Devant l'air perdu de Mike, La jeune fille poursuivit.

- Je veux dire... Il y a un bar qui recherche du personnel et qui, je pense, te conviendrait mieux que cet... endroit sordide. En plus, j'ai des amis qui travaillent là bas, ils pourraient te trouver facilement un poste.

Voyant que le barman paraissait intéressé par l'offre, elle sortit un bout de papier.

- Tu as un stylo ? ...Merci.

- Elle marqua rapidement une adresse sur le bout de papier froissé et le tendit à Mike.

- Tiens, Je te propose d'y faire un tour et si ça te plaît, préviens le patron que tu démissionnes ! S'exclama Elena, enjouée.

Mike acquiesça, et prit le papier et lut l'adresse : « _Mystic Grill, 67 Central Place_ » Il avait déjà entendu parler ce lieu où tout les ados s'y réunissaient régulièrement. Il avait essayer de postuler pour un poste mais à l'époque, toutes les places étaient prises. Mais si ils recherchaient du personnel, c'était une opportunité en or qui s'ouvrait à lui.

- Merci Elena, c'est gentil de m'aider.

- Je t'en prie, sourit la jeune fille.

* * *

Damon gara la voiture et entra dans le Mystic Grill. Il y avait vachement de monde aujourd'hui ! Caroline avait sûrement du organiser une fête ce soir car la salle était remplie de bénévoles accrochant des banderoles et des ballons étaient dispersés à peu près partout. Seuls quelques clients buvaient tranquillement leur verre d'alcool en encourageant certains employés à monter la boule « disco » au plafond, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Damon soupira, espérant sadiquement qu'ils s'électrocutent tous et que cette histoire finisse en un bain de sang général. « Délicieux... » pensa-t-il.

Il scruta le bar de son regard, rechercha Jim, en vain il ne le trouva pas. Tant pis, il irait chercher dans un autre bar plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'un petit remontant...

- Bourbon s'il vous plaît.

Pendant que le barman alla lui chercher l'objet de son désir, son portable vibra. C'était un SMS d'Elena. « J_E RENTRE, J AI PAS VU JIM. ET TOI_ ? »

Il s'assit au bar et répondit rapidement par la négative. « _NON AUCUNE TRACE DE LUI. TE FAIS PAS ECRASER SUR LA ROUTE EN RENTRANT_ »

Il pouvait déjà deviner son sourire apparaître quand elle lirait son message, il avait toujours aimé la faire sourire avec ses blagues idiotes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la personne qui venait de se faufiler sur la place à côté. Damon n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, sachant très bien qui c'était mais quand son verre d'alcool arriva enfin devant lui, il le but cul sec et en demanda un deuxième sous le regard étonné du barman qui obéit.

Il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Elena arrivait chez elle à pied. Forcément Damon avait prit la voiture, elle avait du marcher du bar jusqu'à chez elle et autant dire que cela faisait une petite trotte. Quand elle passa la porte d'entrée elle alla se servir un verre d'eau puis s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et regarda l'heure à sa montre. 16H27. Jeremy devrait déjà être rentré du lycée.

- Jeremy ? T'es rentré ?

Pas de réponse. Bizarre... Elena posa son verre d'eau dans l'évier et monta rapidement les escaliers, cherchant son frère.

- Jeremy ?

Jeremy ne lui répondait toujours pas.

Si il n'était ni en bas en train de goûter et ni en haut en train de jouer à la Xbox, où pouvait-il bien être. Il devait certainement avoir reçu un coup de fil d'un ami et l'avoir rejoint...

Elena se risqua quand même à entrer dans la chambre de son frère et grimaça à l'odeur de renfermé qui s'en dégageait.

Elle découvrit son frère, allongé sur son lit, certainement en train de dormir. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre sous peine d'intoxication immédiate et s'aperçut que la fenêtre avait grincé pendant l'ouverture, celle-ci avait fait un bruit assourdissant qui avait sûrement dut réveiller son frère.

Elena se retourna vers Jeremy, pensant se faire de nouveau enguirlander pour l'avoir sorti de son sommeil si important pour lui...

Il n'avait absolument pas réagit, ni même bougé d'un cil. Il paraissait comme figé... comme si rien ne pouvait le déranger. Cela devenait même de plus en plus inquiétant d'autant plus qu'Elena commençait à l'appeler et à le secouer pour qu'il se réveille mais toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Jeremy était-il dans cet état ? Était-il malade ? Et pourquoi diable son frère ne se réveillait-il pas ?!

L'affolement faisant trembler ses membres, les larmes obscurcissant sa vue, Elena put enfin réussir à sentir son pouls battre faiblement et surtout, très inégalement.

Paniquée, elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone et composa le numéro des secours.

- Bonjour Hôpital de Mystic Falls j'écoute ? Retentit une voix de femme au bout de plusieurs tonalités.

- A...Allô oui je suis Elena Gilbert... C'est... C'est mon frère Je... Je l'ai retrouvé inconscient...

- Très bien, transmettez-moi vos coordonnées nous allons envoyer une ambulance dès que possible, en attendant restez avec lui et tentez de le réveiller sans trop le brusquer.

- J'habite au... au 2101 Maple Street

- Vous pouvez appelez quelqu'un... Un parent ou un ami. Proposa la réceptionniste

- D'accord... répondit Elena troublée

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'ambulance est déjà en route.

Elena raccrocha vivement, et continua d'appeler Jeremy pour le faire sortir de l'inconscience, en vain. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire à part attendre les ambulanciers -qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver-, elle appela sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Cela ne faisait qu'à peine une semaine que Stefan Salvatore avait quitté Mystic Falls, il avait arpenté les Etats-Unis, traversant la Caroline de Nord, parcourant le Tennessee pour enfin se poser dans la grande ville de Little Rock, dans l'Arkansas.

Sa voiture l'avait lâché quelques kilomètres plus loin il avait couru et était enfin arrivé près de la ville. Fatigué d'avoir parcouru autant de distance, il était entré dans un bar et avait élu domicile dans celui-ci. Il avait hérité de la chambre du propriétaire grâce à un peu de persuasion de sa part et avait bénéficié d'un peu de confort réparateur.

Durant son sommeil il avait eu une révélation.

Il voulait rentrer.

Peut importe ce que Damon pourrait penser de lui, il voulait retourner près d'Elena.

* * *

Le lendemain, il s'était employé à trouver une voiture qui puisse l'amener rapidement et efficacement à Mystic Falls. Il ne voulait plus passer des jours et des jours sur une route sinueuse et désertique sans la graver à 150km/h au minimum. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur une Chevrolet grise argentée de collection.

Il avait saigné la jeune employée à sang, sans lui laisser la moindre pitié et avait volé la voiture.

Depuis qu'Elena l'avait... « quitté », il n'était plus le même. Tout ses efforts à redevenir bon, ont été pulvérisés par les sentiments d'Elena pour Damon. Jamais il ne redeviendrai le Stefan « d'avant », jamais il ne se ferait de nouveau manipulé par qui que ce soit, encore moins par celle qui lui avait déjà brisé le cœur, deux fois. Il avait presque l'impression de revoir Katherine tellement elle avait changé... Mais non que s'imaginait-il ? Elena n'était pas une garce comme Katherine.

Il était resté deux jours à Little Rock et Mystic Falls lui manquait : les rues, le lycée, le Mystic Grill, ses phénomènes surnaturels qui arrivaient régulièrement, ses habitants toujours plus stressés par leur travail et leurs liaisons conjugales...

Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que cette ville lui était si spéciale à ses yeux lui faisait regretter les bons moments qu'il avait passés ici d'abord avec sa douce Elena qui lui avait fait comprendre à quel point sa non-vie méritait d'être vécue et à quel point il était précieux à ses yeux.

Stefan regrettait surtout le fait qu'il soit parti de sa vie si précipitamment mais il voulait qu'elle sois heureuse par dessus tout.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait poussée si lâchement dans les bras de Damon... Quelle genre de personne ferait ça à la femme qu'il aimait plus que lui même ? Quelle genre de personne était-il devenu pour laisser tomber Elena durant cette période vraiment difficile qu'elle traversait en ce moment ?

Il ne se reconnaissait plus : Où était passé le Stefan prêt à sauver une vie en donnant la sienne? Le Stefan prêt à tout pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait sans se soucier des conséquences ?

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait oublier la capacité à raisonner correctement à présent. Cette histoire l'avait vraiment déboussolé à tel point qu'il avait laissé Elena sortir de sa vie.

Stefan voulait se battre pour elle, pour gagner de nouveau son amour et la rendre fière de lui pour qu'enfin, elle revienne vers lui. Il la prendrait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait tendrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait pour lui et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Ils vivront enfin leur histoire comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vécue et resteront heureux, tous les deux, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Stefan sourit à cette pensée... Il pourrait espérer autant qu'il le voulait, il pourrait la désirer de tout son cœur, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant depuis le moment où il l'avait abandonnée à son frère.

Qui sait ? Peut être étaient-ils déjà très heureux ensembles, si bien que « rien ne pourra jamais les séparer ». Pas même lui.

Stefan chassa cette pensée de sa tête et passa enfin la frontière de Mystic Falls.

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il élabore un plan acceptable pour récupérer sa chère Elena, il avait juste besoin d'une petite aide... Le Mystic Grill fera certainement l'affaire pour le moment. Au pire il irait chercher une jolie femme blonde pour satisfaire sa soif de sang.

Il se gara dans le parking et remarqua que la voiture de Damon s'y trouvait déjà. Il hésita à foncer droit devant pour faire rager son frère mais se ravisa : C'était aussi sa voiture après tout, ce serait dommage de l'abîmer surtout qu'il allait pouvoir de nouveau l'utiliser à présent...

Il se gara à côté de entra dans le bar qui avait littéralement été métamorphosé par toutes ses banderoles et des guirlandes ridicules. Il partait une semaine et tout se passait n'importe comment. Que ce passerait-il si il partait pendant un an ?

Il s'approcha du contoir non pas par hasard, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait bien reconnu la silhouette de son frère, penché sur son verre d'alcool. Il paraissait assez anxieux et tapait un SMS sur son portable. Le fait qu'il était peut être destiné à Elena rendait Stefan vert de jalousie, ce qu'il lui rappela les douloureux souvenirs de la semaine dernière quand elle avait maladroitement et intentionnellement avoué à Damon ses... « sentiments ».

Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Damon fit immédiatement réagir Stefan qui commençait d'ores et déjà à voir rouge. Il s'assit sur la chaise haute à côté de son frère et commanda un verre de scotch. Le regard acier de Damon se posa sur lui et il but cul sec son verre avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bro' ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à de grandes embrassades de sa part mais espérait quand même un « bonjour » Il répondit sincèrement.

- Mystic Falls me manquait.

Damon n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que le « Mystic Falls » que Stefan venait de prononcer sous entendait fortement « Elena ».

- Il se posait des questions : N'était-est-ce pas pour elle qu'il avait quitté la ville à l'origine ? Pour la laisser vivre heureuse... avec lui ?

- De toute façon, peu importe la raison de son retour, son départ avait était inutile, rien n'avait vraiment changé pour lui et Elena.

- Où est Elena ?

C'était évident que le sujet « Elena » allait être étalé sur la table un jour ou l'autre. Stefan avait délibérément ignoré sa question et avait décidé d'aller droit au but.

- J'ai même pas le droit à d'embrassades pour nos retrouvailles ? Demanda Damon ironiquement

- Où est-elle ? Interrogea Stefan en buvant son verre d'alcool et en recommandant cinq autres sous le regard stupéfait de Damon

- Tu n'étais pas parti pour la laisser seule au départ ? Pourquoi changes-tu d'avis maintenant ?

- … J'ai besoin de la voir. Il faut que... je lui parle. Hésita Stefan

- Désolé mais elle est... occupée en ce moment.

Stefan savait très bien que son frère tentait de l'éloigner d'Elena mais ça ne marcherait pas. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait et peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour l'avoir.

- Très bien. Dis-moi où elle est, je veux la voir quand même. Déblatéra Stefan en se levant, faisant trembler le contenu de son verre.

- Prends un GPS. Débrouille-toi bro', t'es grand maintenant.

Stefan encaissa le choc, il en avait assez d'être traité comme le « petit frère », il était une personne à part entière et non le « petit frère de Damon Salvatore ». Visiblement énervé, leva son point en direction de Damon et le coup partit aussi vite qu'une torpille mais il n'atteignit jamais la pommette de Damon qui l'esquiva d'un mouvement tenta à nouveau de frapper Damon mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poing au vol, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible.

- Tu as toujours été un salle enfoiré Damon, elle ne te mérite pas et jamais tu ne seras digne de son amour ! s'écria en brandissant un nouveau verre d'alcool.

- Tu es bien placé pour me dire ça, toi, le mec qui l'abandonne tout les quatre matins !

Les deux frères Salvatore se regardaient en chien de faïence, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Jamais Damon ne se laisserait piétiner par son petit frère et jamais Stefan n'accepterait une défaite dans un duel contre Damon.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle a souffert quand tu es es partit avec Klaus. Elle ne dormait plus la nuit, faisant trop de cauchemars ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment, jamais tu n'aurais osé lui faire subir ça ! S'énerva Damon

Stefan interloqué, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre ou quoi répondre, préféra observer son frère le regard vitreux. Damon n'avait pas tord dans ses propos. Il décida de méditer sur ce que son frère lui avait appris...

- Comment tu peux savoir qu'Elena fait des cauchemars ? Interrogea Stefan subitement en avalant son quatrième verre.

- Moi au moins, je veille sur elle !

- Serais-tu devenu son petit-ami en mon absence ? Demanda Stefan ironiquement d'une voix tremblante. Tu t'es bien dépêché à la conquérir, après tout c'est une fille facile.

Le poing de Damon s'abattit violemment sur Stefan qui tomba sous le choc du coup. Damon était fou de rage d'entendre ce que son frère disait sur Elena. Comment osait-il ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait picolé qu'il avait le droit de la rabaisser si gratuitement !

- Si tu es revenu ici pour dire de telles horreurs sur Elena, si l'alcool te fais dire autant de conneries, vas boire du jus d'orange !

- Tu sais c'que je te dis avec ton jus d'orange ?

Stefan se releva et alla prendre son dernier verre de scotch et le balança à la figure de Damon. Il ne put l'éviter. Sa chemise était trempée et salle maintenant.

Elle coûtait extrêmement cher.

À présent il était vraiment en colère.

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre ! Héhé je voulais faire une fin sadique pour une fois.**

**Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez et je voulais aussi vous prévenir que j'ai déjà commencé à ecrire le ch4 donc il sera en ligne dans pas longtemps, je m'y mets à fond ce soir ;)**

**A bientôt ! :)**


	4. Feel your Sadness

Titre : Get Drunk, Be Honest Part 4

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Damon/Elena

Bonnie/Jeremy

Stefan/Elena

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries à L.J Smith,.Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Hey ! Et oui c'est moi, désolée pour le retard mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, c'est pour cela que je vous poste chapitre un peu (beaucoup ?) plus court et j'en suis désolée mais autant poster un petit toutes les semaines qu'un gros toutes les deux semaines non ? :)**

Réponses aux reviews :

Sara : Merci pour ta review ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir:) Oui je suis d'accord avec le fait que Stefan soit un peu OOC mais comme il était un peu pompette, je pensais que c'était logique. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois:) Voici la suite !

Sosso : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est sur qu'ils ne sont pas discrets mais quand il s'agit d'Elena ils oublient vite fait ce qu'il y a autour lol. Voilà la suite !

DelenaKelena : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pense pas qu'Elena reviendra vers Stefan, pas dans ma fiction en tout cas:) Voici le chapitre 4 !

Coco : Mercii pour ta review ! J'ai adoré la scène de bagarre moi aussi:) La barman qui vient au bar risque d'avoir quelques surprises... Je te laisse découvrir par toi même !

Morgane : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite !

Elina : Merci pour ta review ! Mdr c'est exactement ce que je pensais ! :) Voilà la suite:)

Melissa : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis d'accord, qu'ici Stefan n'est pas très intelligent lol, Voici la suite !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fell Your Sadness

- Allô ?

- B...Bonnie ? Commença Elena la voix troublée par les sanglots.

- Elena ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Bonnie inquiète.

- Jer...Jeremy est à... l'hôpital...

Bonnie n'en revenait pas. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je... je sais pas. Je l'ai retrouvé inconscient... dans son lit. Il allait mal Bonnie...

- … Où est-tu toi ?

- Je vais essayer de... de retrouver Damon, il ne... ne réponds pas sur son est sûrement... au Mystic Grill, je... je lui avais conseillé d'y... aller pour rechercher Jim...

Bonnie n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Damon, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui nuire... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si Elena était rassurée en sa présence, c'était son droit. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

- C'est une... Bonne idée. Je vais à l'hôpital. Dès que tu l'auras trouvé, rejoint moi.

- D'accord... Merci Bonnie.

- A tout à l'heure.

Bonnie raccrocha et attrapa sa veste et son sac et se précipita dans sa voiture. Elle alluma le contact et partit sur les chapeaux de roue.

* * *

Bonnie ne savait absolument pas ce qui était arrivé à Jeremy mais elle voulait être avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il allait forcément bien... cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cela lui était impossible d'imaginer que Jeremy puisse être mal en point. Il s'était seulement évanoui, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Alors pourquoi les mains de Bonnie ne cessaient de trembler sur le volant et pourquoi dépassait-elle de plus en plus les limitations de vitesse ?

Elle était certes persuadée qu'il se portait bien mais c'est comme tout, il fallait le voir pour le croire.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital après des minutes qui lui semblaient interminables. Elle descendit hâtivement de sa voiture et se dirigea vers les double-portes. Bonnie atteignit la réceptionniste et l'interrogea directement :

- Bonjour, dans quelle chambre est Jeremy Gilbert ?

- Désolée mais M. Gilbert n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites pour le moment.

- Je suis Bonnie Bennett une... amie proche de Jeremy et j'aimerai le voir s'il vous plaît. Dit Bonnie en ignorant totalement les paroles de la secrétaire.

- « Amie » ne veux pas dire «avoir le droit de bafouer les règles de l'hôpital»... rétorqua la réceptionniste avec un regard donnant l'impression que Bonnie était folle. Revenez plus tard.

- Écoutez je vous jure que si vous ne me faites pas entrer maintenant dans cette chambre, je vais m'énerver.

Le réceptionniste regarda Bonnie d'un air interloqué. Ne préférant pas avoir affaire avec cette jeune femme qui avait l'air de bien savoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle prit le téléphone fixe et commença à composer un numéro.

- Je ne vous garantie rien... prévint la secrétaire.

Bonnie acquiesça et attendit que l'interlocuteur -certainement le médecin chargé de Jeremy- parle à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô ? Oui Dr. Rogers... Oui... Est-ce que, exceptionnellement, le patient de la chambre 314 peut recevoir une visite ?... Oui je comprends bien qu'il soit... Très bien... Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé... Bonne journée Docteur.

La réceptionniste raccrocha visiblement déçue.

- Je suis désolée M. Gilbert ne peut...

Elle s'était retournée vers Bonnie mais celle-ci avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle s'était littéralement éclipsée pendant qu'elle avait été au téléphone avec le médecin. La jeune fille avait sûrement du comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse voir son ami aujourd'hui et était sûrement repartie.

Elle reviendrait sûrement demain.

* * *

Bonnie pouvait s'apercevoir à quel point s'était facile de duper une secrétaire et tous les médecins du centre hospitalier de Mystic Falls. Un sort d'invisibilité et le tour était joué !

« Chambre 314... Chambre 314... » Bonnie continuait à chercher cette maudite chambre 314 quand elle faillit percuter un médecin. « Invisible » ne voulait pas dire « franchissable ». Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse repérer dans sa mission infiltration...

Bonnie monta au troisième étage et repéra rapidement la chambre n°14. Heureusement, l'étage avait l'air d'être vide de tous médecins. Il y restait quelques hommes chargés de faire le ménage mais à part eux, aucune menace à l'horizon. Elle entra dans la chambre, baissa les stores et put enfin se rendre visible. Elle aperçut Jeremy, endormi paisiblement sur le dos, dans le lit d'hôpital. Bonnie s'approcha doucement. Il respirait faiblement et avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Jeremy ? Tu m'entends ?

Bonnie lui parlait doucement pour éviter qu'il se réveille trop brusquement. Voyant qu'elle échouait, elle tenta autre chose. Elle approcha sa main de sa joue et la lui caressa tendrement. Sa joue était brûlante et humide. Bonnie fronça les sourcils mais ne put se poser plus de questions car son ami se réveilla brutalement, paniqué

Bonnie remarqua rapidement quelque chose qui attira son regard.

Elle ne savait pas si s'était à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce mais les yeux de Jeremy lui paraissait si... rouges. Ils étaient vraisemblablement injectés de sang mais elle réussi discerner autre chose, une étincelle dans ses yeux rougis. Comme si le fait qu'il la voyait le... rassurait.

- Bonnie ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement, continuant à caresser la joue de Jeremy d'une main tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Interrogea-t-il éperdu

- Ta sœur t'as retrouvé inconscient chez toi, tout à l'heure...

- Inconscient ?... Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est...

Jeremy ne put finir sa phrase, il commençait à tousser violemment et à se tordre de douleur et les appareils de mesures se mirent à s'agiter. Des médecins firent immédiatement irruption dans la pièce, chassant Bonnie et lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous faire notre travail, mademoiselle. Dit un docteur.

Bonnie vit « docteur Rogers » sur sa blouse d'hôpital et en conclu que s'était celui qui était chargé de Jeremy. Bonnie sortit de la pièce en croisant les bras en signe d'inquiétude.

Le docteur la suivit, pensant qu'elle avait le droit de savoir ce qu'avait son ami.

- Mademoiselle, votre ami a une infection de tout le tube digestif à un stade très avancé. Nous pensons qu'il a du avaler quelque chose comme de la nourriture extrêmement périmée ou du poison, sécrété par des fruits toxiques par exemple.

- Je... Je vois.

- Est-ce qu'il y a de la famille que l'on puisse contacter ?

Bonnie était anéantie, Jeremy allait si mal que ce docteur pouvait prétendre ? Il ne risquait pas sa vie quand même... si ?

- Il y a sa sœur, je l'ai déjà contactée. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Bien. Vous pouvez rester ici à l'attendre si vous voulez mais ne dérangez le patient sous aucun prétexte. Ai-je été clair ?

- Oui docteur, très clair.

Bonnie regarda le docteur rentrer dans la chambre de Jeremy d'un œil mauvais, il ne lui inspirait absolument pas la gentillesse. Il était médecin, les médecins ne connaissaient donc pas la compassion dans leur métier ?

La jeune femme soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur un siège et prit un magasine qui traînait sur la table et commença à la feuilleter en attendant l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Depuis que les ambulanciers avaient emmené Jeremy à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, Elena ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui. En effet, elle s'était demandée si jamais elle été arrivée plus tôt à la maison, si elle ne s'était pas attardée à parler trop longtemps avec Mike au bar ou bien si Damon lui avait laissé la voiture, peut être aurait été à la maison à temps pour veiller sur Jeremy et éviter qu'il ne lui arrive des malheurs.

Après le coup de fil de son amie Bonnie, Elena s'était empressée de prendre son sac et d'aller le plus rapidement possible au Mystic Grill.

La première chose qui la frappa quand elle arriva sur le parking, c'était Mike adossé contre le mur du bar. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de lui et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. On dirait qu'il avait été choqué par quelque chose.

- Mike ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Elena quand elle arriva près de lui et la jeune fille pouvait percevoir la peur dans ses yeux écarquillés. Après avoir remarqué la terreur elle réussit à percevoir... de la colère ?

- Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?

- Qu...Quoi ? Demanda Elena interloquée

- Tu me conseilles de travailler dans ce bar en clamant haut et fort qu'il est sur et bien pour moi ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ça... ?

- Ecoute, Elena je ne sais pas si sa t'amuses de donner l'adresse d'un bar minable à quiconque croiserai ton chemin mais je te conseille de plus recommencer !

Mike déguerpit sur ces mots, laissant Elena surprise de sa réaction. Mike était sûrement passé au Mystic Grill après son service et a ce qu'elle avait pu voir en le rencontrant, quelque chose a du le contrarier.

Elena soupira en espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop de l'avoir conseillé le Mystic Grill mais elle était pourtant sûre qu'il y aurait été bien mieux que dans le bar moisi dans lequel il travaillait sept jours sur sept pour un salaire minable.

Elle se retourna pour voir si elle pouvait essayer de discuter de tout ça avec lui mais celui-ci était déjà parti.

Elena haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar. De dehors elle pouvait même entendre des tables qui cassaient, des verres qui se brisaient et des clients de gens hystériques criant « d'arrêter ce vacarne »

Intriguée, Elena pénétra dans le bar pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer de si bruyant.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle aperçut...

- Stefan ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix d'Elena et celle-ci pouvait désormais apercevoir son visage, couvert de blessures. En tournant la tête vers la droite, elle vit Damon, tenant un pichet d'eau dans une main, certainement près à le fracasser sur la tête de son frère.

- Stefan ? Damon ?... Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Interrogea Elena d'un air tétanisé

Elena s'apprêta à déballer sa colère et sa honte de les voir tous les deux se bagarrer pour elle-ne- savait-quelle raison quand deux bras l'encerclèrent si fort qu'elle faillit tomber par terre sous la brutalité de l'embrassade.

- Elena ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elena avait rapidement vu Stefan s'approcher d'elle, les bras grands ouverts puis se refermant sur elle d'une manière brutale et exagérée.

- Stefan ? Demanda-t-elle émue, Tu... tu as bu ?

Stefan relâcha son étreinte autour du petit corps d'Elena, lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Oui mais beaucoup moins que toi la dernière fois, dit-il d'un rire moqueur

Elena le regarda stupéfaite, ne sachant que répondre à cette réplique pour le moins surprenante de la part de Stefan.

- Tu aurais du te voir Elena, tu aurais eu honte de ton attitude, reprit-il en la regardant d'un regard méprisant

Penser à ce moment rappelait de douloureux souvenirs à Stefan.

En effet, ceux-ci étaient encore tout récents et dataient à peine de la semaine dernière mais bien qu'il soit parti pour se changer les idées, essayer d'oublier la souffrance qu'il avait endurée, le fait était qu'Elena ait avoué nettement avoir des sentiments pour Damon.

Il savait très bien que celle-ci n'était certes, pas insensible à son charme, il espérait tout de même qu'elle ne l'avouât pas devant lui...

D'ailleurs, Damon ne disait pas un mot, à la grande surprise de Stefan. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait et observait la scène qui se déroulait entre Stefan et Elena sous ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voir Stefan rabâcher la passé, surtout dans ses circonstances. Il préférait rester silencieux le temps que son frère dise ce qu'il avait à dire et qu'il repartirait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Elena avait les se sentait embarrassée de revoir Stefan qui ne paraissait plus vraiment le même. Elle avait, après une demie-année à le rechercher dans tout le pays, réussi à le retrouver et il avait repri un semblant de contrôle. Cette soirée avait du ruiner tout ces espoirs et avait du le blesser tellement qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'être bon à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stefan ? Demanda Elena prudemment

- Tu oses me demander ça ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de tout le mal que tu m'as fait ?

- Je...

- Tu as brisé ma vie !

Damon, se sentant de trop dans cette discussion pour le moins personnelle, décida de partir, sous les regards étonnés des clients encore présents dans la salle « Déjà ? » « Tu te dégonfles !» « P'tin je viens de perdre 100$ ! » Ils n'étaient certainement pas heureux du fait que Damon ait abandonné le « champ de bataille » Certains avaient même pris des paris on dirait... Il fallait décidément peu de choses dans cette ville pour distraire ces occupants...

Damon soupira et passa donc la porte battante du bar, laissant Elena avec Stefan. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle serait en danger avec son frère mais même si elle l'était, il l'entendrait crier et accourrait aussitôt, comme d'habitude.

Le fait était qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. Il y avait trop de tension dans cette pièce et cela l'étouffait. Le retour de son frère en ville l'avait surpris, il ne s'y attendait décidément pas.

Stefan avait rompu sa promesse, à savoir rester éloigné de son frère et Elena. Si Damon avait bien cru en une chose, c'est qu'il tiendrait sa parole.

Maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau tout les deux à poursuivre le même but : Elena.

* * *

Elena sentait de nouveau un sentiment intense de culpabilité l'envahir. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait voulu blesser Stefan mais elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Stefan, je suis tellement désolée, étouffa-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Stefan la regardait impuissant, sentant ces défenses s'amenuiser peu à peu, devenant plus lucide devant la détresse d'Elena. Elle ne savait pas combien il avait souffert par ses mots.

- Son cœur avait été littéralement écrasé par la tristesse.

- J'étais bourrée Stefan, je ne savais plus ce que je disais...

- Mais le problème Elena, c'est que justement, tu ne l'aurais jamais dis en étant parfaitement lucide. Tu aurais continué à nous mentir pour le reste de ta vie ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Stefan acquiesça et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pendant qu'Elena triturait ses doigts nerveusement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cela ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, je vais finir sûrement pas m'en remettre. Mais je pense que ça aiderait si tu étais à mes côtés... proposa Stefan

En prononçant ces mots, il s'était lentement approché d'Elena et lui envoya un sourire rassurant, bien que ses lèvres soient méchamment amochées par la bagarre plus tôt. Elena le regarda et vit une main se poser tendrement sur sa joue droite, la lui caressant. Elle fut surprise de ce geste de douceur de la part de Stefan parce que, i peine une minute, il paraissait si en colère contre elle.

- J'aimerais te retrouver Elena, j'aimerais tant te retrouver dans mes bras, près de moi... Comme nous l'étions avant tous ça...

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras puis posa délicatement sa tête sur la sienne. Elena ne sut que faire, elle était certes heureuse qu'il soit revenu, mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, de revenir et de repartir dans le délais d'à peine un an.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait, sa vie n'était pas une sorte de moulin où tout le monde pouvait y entrer ou y sortir quand bon lui semblait...

- Je ne peux pas Stefan, je suis désolée...

A ces mots, Elena essaya de se dégager de ses bras mais Stefan la tenait fermement, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille, encore.

- C'est à cause de lui c'est ça ? Demanda Stefan en tournant la tête dans la direction ou Damon était parti quelques minutes auparavant.

Stefan avait toujours pensé que Elena lui appartenait et n'aurait jamais supporté qu'elle aille voir ailleurs -chez son frère en occurrence.

- Écoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler maintenant... contra Elena

Elle continuait d'essayer de se dégager et Stefan voyant qu'elle voulait se séparer de lui, relâcha un peu son emprise sur elle mais la tenait encore fermement par le bras.

- Il faudra bien que tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes Elena, et plus tôt sera le mieux... pour nous tous. Déblatéra Stefan

Elena acquiesça, sentant les larmes perler au bord de ses yeux. Stefan était revenu en ville à présent et tout revenait au point de départ. Sa vie s'était en quelque sorte mise en vitesse accélérée depuis la semaine dernière et maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle revenait en arrière,. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu revivre ses derniers mois...

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Tu me fais mal... grinça Elena en remuant son bras emprisonné sous le regard triste de Stefan

Stefan ne dis plus un mot mais lâcha le bras d'Elena, la délivrant, puis la laissant s'en aller, sans un regard pour lui.

Elena ne put contenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à présent, elle ne supportait pas d'endurer toute ses souffrances, elle voulait s'enterrer, que plus personne ne la voie, qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Elle sortit du bar le cœur lourd mais s'arrêta instantanément en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4, je vais continuer les fins sadiques, j'aime ça ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'était pas trop court... et qu'il y a pas trop de fautes.**

**N'oubliez pas de commenter, merci :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	5. Stay with Me

Titre : Get Drunk, Be Honest Part 5

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Damon/Elena

Stefan/Elena

Bonnie/Jeremy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries à L.J Smith,.Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Coucou me revoilà, je vous offre ce chapitre 5 qui a du être coupé en 2 tellement il était long et si je l'avais continué, j'aurais été obligée de le poster la semaine prochaine :s c'était donc préférable que je le poste maintenant hein? :p  
**

Réponses aux reviews :

virginie06 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont tous un peu souffert dans le chapitre 4 :s Mais il faut bien qu'ils souffrent un peu, pour qu'ils puissent mieux se consoler les uns des autres :p

Voilà la suite !

Arlena : Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que Stefan est un peu OOC mais j'ai jamais vraiment aimé son personnage donc j'ai un peu du mal à l'écrire correctement :s Pour Mike, je t'assure qu'on va le revoir, j'ai prévu des choses pour lui :)

Je te laisse découvrir la suite :)

melissa : Merci pour ta review ! Lol tu m'as bien fais rire :) J'ai bien aimé lire tes différentes réactions ! Je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien mon Stefan, de toute façon je l'ai toujours préféré en méchant dans la série donc il ne sera jamais tout rose et cucu la praline dans ma fic ;D

Voilà la suite !

Coco : Merci pour ta review ! Désolé du sadisme mais j'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée de faire languir mes lecteurs lol,

Voilà le chapitre 5 ! :)

Sara : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout dévoiler sinon il n'y a plus aucune raison de lire ;)

Voici la suite ! :)

PNUE : PNUUUUUUE ! Merci pour ta review ! Je l'attendais avec impatience :D

Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils par rapport à Stefan mais va falloir qu'il se batte un peu pour Elena, sinon c'est pas marrant ;D

Hihi le citron ! J'essayerais de l'écrire en cours de Français promis :p

Voici la suite !

Hsihsifan : Merci pour ta review ! C'est très gentil :D Tu as vu juste pour la scène suivante :p

Je te laisse découvrir la suite, même si tu l'a déjà prédite lol

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Stay with Me

Damon était sorti précipitamment du Mystic Grill et s'était assis sur le banc en face en attendant que ça se calme à l'intérieur. Mais il n'était pas resté inactif car grâce à son oreille vampirique, il avait entendu des bribes de conversation.

… _Tellement désolée..._

_J'étais bourrée..._

… _Nous mentir pour le reste de ta vie ?..._

Il comprit rapidement quel était le sujet de conversation principal de la dispute et fit bien content de ne pas être là bas pour y assister.

_...Si tu étais à mes côtés..._

Damon grimaça aux mots de Stefan, il espérait quand même pas qu'Elena allait retomber dans les bras de son frère si rapidement... Il tendit l'oreille un peu plus pour en avoir le cœur net.

_...ne peux pas pas Stefan... désolée..._

Ouf, c'était pas pour maintenant...

… _cause de lui c'est ça ?..._

Il supposa qu'on parlât de lui.

Il écouta attentivement la réponse d'Elena qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre mais sa concentration fut interrompue par la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

Damon le regarda de son air le plus étourdi qu'il était capable de simuler, jamais il ne penserait que _lui_ se pointerait ici, sachant que lui aussi s'y trouvait. Si jamais ce gars était normalement constitué, il aurait eu peur de le croiser, comme tout ses misérables humains qui avaient eu la malchance -ou bonheur- de croiser son chemin. Encore plus si celui-ci avait osé s'en prendre à Elena.

Il fit un effort incommensurable pour éviter de le vider de son sang. Sang qui ne devait pas être très savoureux vue l'odeur de son donneur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est un bar ici, et j'ai été viré de l'autre la dernière fois. Je traîne ici maintenant.

Damon se leva, visiblement énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans sa séance « surveillance ». Si jamais Jim voulait la bataille, il aurait la IIIe guerre mondiale sur le dos.

- Écoute je sais pas se que tu veux du con, mais je te conseille de décamper.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire tes trucs bizarres avec tes yeux, j'avoue j'ai pas trop compris sur le coup mais c'est vrai que j'ai mystérieusement obéi sur le coup...

Damon comprit rapidement qu'il parlait du soir où il l'avait contraint à partir pour les laisser tranquilles et ramener Elena chez elle saine et sauve, bien qu'avec Damon et Stefan à ses côtés, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Mais il avait valu mieux éloigner toute formes de danger, même celles qui semblaient insignifiantes à première vue.

D'ailleurs « la menace insignifiante » continuait de blablater toute sa colère pendant que Damon ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Jim commençait à l'ennuyer terriblement et ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec ta copine, et tu le sais. Jamais je ne la laisserai m'échapper, je compte avoir ma revanche quoi qu'il arrive et ce, quoi que j'ai à faire pour parvenir à mes fins...

Damon ne put contrôler son poing qui venait juste de se fracasser contre la pommette de Jim, c'était comme si il était programmé pour protéger Elena quoi qu'il arrivait et que jamais il ne laisserait quiconque lui faire du mal. Jim gloussa doucement et il paraissait plus débile que jamais, avec sa joue rougie et le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre qui souriait béatement.

Peut-être avait-il des tendances sadomasochistes...

Damon se retourna quand il entendit une porte claquer : Elena venait d'en sortir et n'allait pas fort à juger par son regard égaré et ses cheveux désordonnés.

Il tourna rapidement la tête pour s'apercevoir que Jim partait en direction du parking, rigolant légèrement mais Damon s'avança bien vite vers Elena et lui demanda rapidement comment elle allait.

- Je... Je sais pas vraiment. Répondit-elle d'une voix troublée.

Damon la regarda puis acquiesça, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il savait qu'elle avait pu avoir du mal à discuter franchement avec Stefan, ne s'attendant certainement pas à son retour prématuré en ville. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas pu le prévoir. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Il était, lui aussi étonné de son retour.

Mais il paraissait... différent.

Et ce n'était pas forcément un bon point.

* * *

Si il y avait une chose sur laquelle Elena était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne craquerait pas.

Pas comme ça. Pas devant _lui. _

Elle avait déjà sombré, elle ne tenait pas à revivre ça, elle n'était pas _faible_. Elle saurait surmonter ça, comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Elle réglerait ce problème par rapport à Jim, elle trouverait un moyen pour qu'Alaric sorte de sa folie, et réussirait à se débarrasser de tous les vampires vieux de plus d'un millénaire. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Bonnie et s'assurer que Jeremy allait bien.

C'est donc tout naturellement que ses jambes se mirent à marcher sur le bitume et que son corps se mit à bouger.

Du moins son esprit le voulait.

Car actuellement, une main solidement accrochée à son bras l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir attraper son bras aujourd'hui ?

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller, Elena ? Interrogea Damon d'un air grave.

- A l'hôpital. Voir Jeremy.

Elena soupira en voyant son bras toujours emprisonné, et se mordit la tête d'exaspération. En voyant son regard noir et décidé, n'importe qui l'aurait lâchée, n'importe qui qui la connaissait assez bien l'aurait laissée partir sans demander son reste. Mais Damon Salvatore n'était _pas_ n'importe qui.

- Tu ne tiens pas y aller seule j'espère.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Parce que c'est dangereux.

- J'ai 18 ans, je n'ai plus besoin d'une... baby-sitter. Lança-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Damon esquissa un sourire devant le fait qu'il venait tout juste d'être comparé à une baby-sitter ce qui était pour le moins humiliant pour lui.

Peut être qu'elle avait raison et peut être qu'il la surprotéger un peu trop, mais ne savait-elle pas que, si il lui arrivait quoi que soit car il n'était pas là, il ne le supporterait pas ?

Si le fait d'être haï était le prix à payer, il le paierait sans hésiter.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, _s'il te plaît._

Il avait prononcé ses mots à voix basse, mais pour qu'elle puisse tout de même entendre, il s'était rapproché d'elle si bien qu'Elena du rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas détourner le regard. Elle fit tout son possible pour rester de marbre devant lui mais, à ce stade là, c'était limite mission impossible pour elle.

A vrai dire, elle préférait encore accepter qu'il l'accompagne plutôt que de rester ici à subir cette douce torture. Il fallait qu'elle pense à Jeremy qui se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit en bonne santé, peu importe se qu'elle devait endurer ou avec _qui _elle devait y aller.

- Bon... Ok, on a qu'à prendre ta voiture. Termina Elena

* * *

Bonnie était assise sur cette chaise incroyablement inconfortable déjà depuis une heure, et toujours aucune trace d'Elena. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle tentait tout pour aller voir Jeremy mais elle se faisait toujours expulsée du seuil de la porte, les médecins criant qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse tranquille et l'ordonnaient d'aller se rasseoir sur cette chaise qu'elle avait fini par détester à cause du temps passé dessus.

D'ailleurs elle était surprise du fait que les médecins ne l'aient pas chassée du couloir. Après tout, elle était rentrée ici par effraction -ou plutôt par magie- , sans l'accord de personne.

Elle n'avait pas posé énormément de questions et était quand même rassurée d'être là pour surveiller Jeremy avant l'arrivée d'Elena.

Celle-ci avait _déjà_ une demie heure de retard.

Elle l'avait pourtant prévenue qu'elle viendrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait... Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle prenne autant de temps ? Elle avait du avoir un empêchement quelconque...

Bonnie se rappela que son amie devait aller au Mystic Grill en premier lieu pour... parler avec Damon. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait eu l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin au téléphone.

Bonnie soupira d'incompréhension totale. A vrai dire il y a un peu plus d'un an, Elena ne pouvait à peine respirer le même air que Damon et maintenant, c'était tout avait changé. Tellement changé que Bonnie avait l'impression qu'elle en venait même à oublier que son propre frère était à l'hôpital.

Peut être que Damon avait osé l'hypnotiser pour l'obliger à rester près de lui, après tout, il en serait tout à fait capable.

Égoïste est son deuxième prénom.

Bonnie soupira de plus belle, commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter mais heureusement, son téléphone vibra, signalant un appel entrant qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

- Elena ? Tu es où ?

- Hey Bonnie, euh... Je suis dans le hall de l'hôpital mais on a un petit problème.

Bonnie préféra faire l'impasse sur le « on » et lui répondit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait expliquer ce qui se passait.

- On est devant la réceptionniste mais elle ne veut pas nous laisser aller voir Jeremy car il paraît qu'il ne peut pas recevoir de visites.

Bonnie lui aurait bien proposé de se rendre invisible mais se rappela bien vite qu'elle en était incapable. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Dis lui d'appeler le Docteur... attends je ne me souviens plus de son nom...

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des trous de mémoire, Bonnie !

C'était la voix extrêmement exaspérante de Damon qui venait de retentir dans le combiné. Son hypothèse sur l'identité du « on » était validée, mais pas à son plus grand contentement.

- Je crois que c'est le Docteur Rogers...

Elle entendit le silence au bout du fil

- Oui c'est ça Bonnie, merci.

- De rien et dépêche-toi !

* * *

Elena raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, pendant que la secrétaire était occupée à composer le numéro du Docteur Rogers. Une longue discussion commença et termina sur un air las apparaissant sur le visage de la secrétaire.

- Chambre 14, troisième étage. Termina-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

- Merci.

Elena emboîta le pas de Damon, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs puis l'appela.

- Tu sais qu'on peut rester coincé dans ces endroits, ça peut être dangereux...

Elena sursauta en entendant la voix de Damon dans son dos, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle se retourna pour lui crier dessus mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il avait l'air de trouver la situation plutôt amusante. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sourit comme toujours.

Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rire en cet instant.

Ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux ? Apparemment il en était incapable.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle eu la « bonne » idée d'accepter qu'il vienne avec elle ? Peut être qu'elle avait été un peu obligée vu comment il avait été insistant...

Le _bip _indiquant que l'ascenseur venait d'arriver au bon étage retentit puis Elena s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur, suivie de Damon qui n'osait prononcer un mot. Elena tenta de briser le silence pesant, et se risqua à poser une question qui la titillait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Pourquoi tu tenais tant à m'accompagner ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, répondit-il du tac au tac

- Oui mais je suis déjà allée à l'hôpital des milliers de fois et tu n'as jamais tenu particulièrement à m'escorter...

- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, je voulais juste m'assurer que je te reverrais en un seule morceau.

Il tourna la tête vers elle puis lui lança un regard satisfait et rassurant qui fit valser de cœur d'Elena et elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi elle s'était rendue au Mystic Grill en premier lieu et pourquoi elle avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne à l'hôpital.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais -et certainement pas à elle même- qu'elle était plutôt heureuse que Damon ait proposé de la conduire à l'hôpital. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt elle qui avait décrété qu'il fallait prendre sa voiture mais il n'avait pas omis d'objections.

Elena était rassurée qu'il soit là pour elle dans les moments comme ceux-ci où tout semblait aller mal. Elle savait qu'il y avait ses deux meilleures amies sur qui elle pouvait compter quoi qu'il arrive mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elles se contenteraient de la réconforter et de lui promettre que tout irait bien mais, tout ce qu'elles arrivaient à faire, c'était de lui montrer à quel point elle était pathétique de se retrouver dans une telle situation de faiblesse.

Avec Damon, tout se transformait en challenge, en épreuves qu'il fallait qu'elle surmonte une à unes mais que jamais elle ne combattrait seule car il serait là pour elle. Il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans un monde où il fait toujours beau, où les oiseaux chantant en chœur et où tout le monde s'en sort toujours et personne ne serait blessé.

Elle avait finit par y croire avec le temps, elle s'était aperçue qu'elel ne vivait plus dans ce monde depuis un certain temps déjà.

Tout était loin d'être parfait mais, paradoxalement, sa vie avait prit un tout autre sens depuis l'an dernier, il fallait qu'elle commence à l'assumer. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin après de longue secondes d'attentes qui avaient semblé interminables. C'est à cet instant qu'Elena remarqua qu'elle avait fixé Damon durant tout son monologue intérieur. Soit il la prenait pour une cinglée ou bien il devait croire qu'il avait un gros pustule rouge en plein milieu du front.

Elena haussa les épaules puis s'avança dans le couloir devant le regard surpris et confus de Damon. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant mais il avait préféré éviter de l'interpeller sous peine d'interrompre ses pensées.

* * *

Bonnie se leva précipitamment en entendant les portes de l'ascenseur faire leur bruit significatif quand elle s'ouvraient. Elle aperçut sa meilleure amie en sortir puis la prit directement dans ses bras.

- Oh Elena, tu es enfin là !

- Euh... Oui Bonnie, désolée pour le retard.

Elena ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son amie agissait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis trois mois mais ne releva pas.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Bonnie

- Oui... enfin ça peut aller. Où est Jeremy ?

- Il est dans sa chambre, il se repose. Répondit Bonnie en relâchant son amie. Le médecin t'attendait.

Elena acquiesça, la boule à la gorge.

- Est-ce que Jeremy va bien ?

- Ils ne savent pas trop, mentit Bonnie pour éviter d'inquiéter Elena. Il vaut mieux que tu le voies.

Elena suivit docilement Bonnie pendant que Damon alla s'asseoir sur la banquette de la salle d'attente. Elena n'avait certainement pas besoin de lui, elle pouvait très bien aller à la chambre de son frère toute seule, avec Bonnie. Elle n'allait sûrement pas se faire attaquer en chemin.

Pourtant, Elena lui avait lança un regard d'incompréhension avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Elle n'espérait quand même pas qu'il l'accompagne... Si ?

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

- Mais que faites-vous encore là ? Ne vous ai-je pas dis de rester et d'attendre ?

- Sa sœur est arrivée Docteur. Répondit Bonnie en désignant Elena qui se trouvait à deux pas d'elle.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Bonjour Mademoiselle Gilbert. Dit le Docteur Rogers d'un air confus. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls Mademoiselle Bennett, s'il vous plaît?

Bonnie acquiesça, puis obéit. Jeremy était, certes, mal en point mais un peu de sang de vampire et il irait bien mieux. Bien qu'elle détestait ces méthodes, elle s'avouerait qu'elles s'avéraient très efficaces.

Bonnie soupira en se rasseyant sur sa chaise qu'elle détestait tant.

Mais à présent, quelque chose avait changé par rapport à la dernière fois.

Maintenant elle avait la chaise qu'elle détestait sous ses fesses, mais aussi l'être vampirique qu'elle haïssait à deux mètres d'elle.

La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse !

* * *

**Je sais encore et toujours plus court, Bientôt je finirais à 1000 mots par chapitres lol**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plaît, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à Dimanche prochain ;D**


	6. Be Worried

Titre : Get Drunk, Be Honest Part 6

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Damon/Elena

Stefan/Elena

Bonnie/Jeremy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries à L.J Smith,.Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

**Coucou tous le monde ! **

**Non non je sais que nous ne sommes pas dimanche mais j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette semaine donc voici le chapitre 6 posté plus tôt que prévu donc :) **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Virginie06 : Merci pour ta review ! Moi non plus je l'aime pas vraiment Bonnie, A vrai dire, j'espère qu'elle va mourir dans la série, elle est insupportable je trouve !

Voilà la suite !

Sara : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise encore, voici la suite !

Melissa : Merci pour ta review je les adore toujours autant ! Cool que tu aimes bien Jim mais il est sensé jouer le rôle du méchant-vilain-pas-beau qui va embêter tout le monde donc ne t'attache pas trop car il va en prendre pas mal de baffes lol Voilà la suite !

PNUE : Merci pour ta review ma chère PNUUUE ! Hihi tu peux essayer de prévoir tout si tu veuxn de toute façons j'ai gardé les idées que tu m'as données donc tu connais quelques passages :D D'ailleurs tu vas vite reconnaître le passage que t'as lu en maths ;D j'ai changé des choses mais ça reste le même ;D Bisous et voilà la suite !

M: Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'à Jeremy dans ce chapitre, voici la suite !

VampireDiaries98 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise encore ! Voilà la suite !

Sosso : Merci pour ta review ! Il est temps qu'elle se rende compte de ses vrais sentiments, personnellement c'est la principale chose que j'attends pour la saison 4 ;D Voilà la suite (plus tôt que prévue)

Elsa S : Merci pour ta review ! C'est très gentil, ça me touche beaucoup ce genre de com' :) Haha je dis rien à propos de Jeremy, je ne veux pas casser le suspens... Voilà la suite !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Be Worried

Le Dr Rogers, suivi de près par Elena, entra dans la chambre 314. Elle était heureuse et soulagée : elle allait enfin revoir son frère ! Mais elle ne savait pas encore dans quel état... Damon aurait mieux fait de venir pour lui donner de son sang pour le guérir mais il avait certainement prit la bonne décision en se rétractant. Le docteur aurait été présent et Damon n'aurait pas pu accomplir sa tache sans être prit pour un fou furieux.

Elena avait pensé que pour lui, c'était une habitude mais ce n'est jamais bon de se faire renier dans une si petite ville...

Elena aperçu son jeune frère, adossé au coussin blanc et froid du lit d'hôpital.

- Je vais vous laisser quelques secondes...

A ses mots, le médecins et l'infirmière qui était en train de s'occuper de Jeremy s'en allèrent docilement, les laissant seuls un moment.

Des qu'ils furent partis, Elena se précipita au chevet de Jeremy et lui passa délicatement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Ça va... enfin je crois. Répondit Jeremy d'une voix anormalement grave, certainement due au fait qu'il n'ait pas parlé depuis un certain temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Mais te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé avant ton... accident ? Demanda Elena d'une petite voix.

Jeremy déglutit un instant puis sembla scruter la chambre tout autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Oui... j'ai quelques flashs qui me reviennent.

Elena le regarda surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse positive de la part de son frère. Elle prit une chaise à proximité et se pencha sur son frère pour qu'il lui conte sa confession.

_« En ce bel après midi de juin, Jeremy Gilbert marchait d'un pas las sur le bord de la chaussée. Il faisait beau mais il faisait aussi extrêmement chaud et il avait _très_ soif._

_De plus, il venait tout juste de sortir du lycée et avait donc encore 1 km environ à marcher sous cette chaleur étouffante._

_Évidemment il n'avait pas pensé à boire dans les sanitaires du lycée et avait totalement oublié sa bouteille d'eau sur la table de la cuisine, ce matin. Quel boulet..._

_Il s'apprêtait à s'arrêter dans un bar en chemin pour boire un coup mais un homme l'accosta._

_- Hey tu m'as l'air d'avoir soif toi non ?_

_C'est vrai qu'avec son air, personne ne penserait qu'il sortirait d'un glacier. Il transpirait beaucoup et apparemment cela se voyait._

_- Euh..._

_- Tiens je te prête ma bouteille si tu veux, dit l'homme avec un air accueillant._

_Et si ce mec avait la gale... ou bien la lèpre ? Peut être qu'il l'attraperait mais il avait beaucoup trop soif pour refuser un peu d'eau. Et puis cet homme voulait faire une bonne action, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il veuille le contaminer par une quelconque maladie. _

_Jeremy accepta donc la bouteille d'eau offerte et but goulûment. Au début cette eau lui paraissait tout à fait normale mais il s'aperçut qu'elle avait un arrière goût de... Il ne sut déterminer quoi. C'était bizarre et répugnant. _

_Mais maintenant il était désaltéré, c'était tout ce qui comptait._

_Jeremy remercia l'homme de sa gentillesse et reparti à la maison mais quand il passa le seuil de la porte, les objets autour de lui se mirent à vaciller lentement. _

_Il pensa que c'était sûrement un insolation du à son surplus de temps passé à l'extérieur donc monta dans chambre pour aller se reposer. »_

- C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens... termina Jeremy confus.

Pourquoi et comment Jeremy s'était retrouvé dans cet état ?

Peut être s'était-il encore drogué ? Non, impossible, Jeremy était sorti de cette mauvaise période, certes avec certaines difficultés mais il y était arrivé et n'y replongerait pas

Ou alors c'était peut être à cause de l'eau au « goût bizarre et indéterminable » que Jeremy a bue... Mais dans ce cas là, qui aurait pu lui donner ce poison ? Stefan par vengeance ? Ou alors...

Oh non.

- Jeremy... Comment il était ce type qui t'a donné à boire ? Se risqua Elena

- Je sais plus trop... à peu près ma taille, brun, 35, 40 ans environ... Pourquoi ?

Peut être était-ce une coïncidence mais la description que Jeremy lui avait fournie correspondait bien à Jim. Alors maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à elle, il s'en reprenait à sa famille ? Mais quel genre de malade était-il bon sang et par dessus tout, que lui voulait-il ?

Elle garda ces questions pour elle, juste un temps pour éviter d'inquiéter son frère qui paraissait bien assez bouleversé pour aujourd'hui.

Elena se leva et sourit à Jeremy qui fit de même et s'effondra de fatigue. Elena le regardait s'endormir paisiblement quand une voix l'interrompit.

- Je dois vous parler Mademoiselle Gilbert.

Elena se retourna rapidement juste pour s'apercevoir que c'était le docteur qui s'adressait à elle.

Avait-il entendu toute la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Jeremy ? Peut être que oui, après tout, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je dois vous dire que votre frère ne va pas si bien qu'il le prétend. En réalité, il ne va peut être pas s'en sortir.

Elena encaissa le choc avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Jeremy semblait aller très bien pourtant... C'était certainement une illusion.

Voyant qu'Elena ne prononçait toujours pas un mot, le médecin continua.

- Le patient à une infection du tube digestif très avancée, il ne va peut être pas s'en sortir vu son état actuel, nous allons faire le plus que nous pouvons pour empêcher la maladie de se propager dans son...

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer une chose pareille ? Interrompit Elena

Le docteur apercevait d'ores et déjà la peur et l'inquiétude qui pouvait facilement se lire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ici, on lui apprenait à ne pas s'attacher à ses patients et aux familles de ceux-ci. Peut être que c'était horrible de paraître aussi froid envers quelqu'un qui avait besoin de soutient, mais c'était _nécessaire._

- Nous pensons qu'il a peut être était empoisonné. Nous ferons plus de test pour en être surs.

L'hypothèse d'Elena se validait donc. A présent elle savait à coup sur que ce n'était pas par hasard que Jeremy s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

- D'accord...

- Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos amis, dit-il en désignant Damon et Bonnie toujours en train d'attendre silencieusement.

- Non... Je vais rester près de Jeremy si vous le voulez bien.

Le docteur avait d'abord dans l'idée de refuser, vu qu'il n'était pas en moyen de recevoir des visites pour le moment et qu'il avait besoin de repos mais en voyant le regard presque implorant d'Elena, il ne put que la laisser avec son frère.

* * *

Le tic-tac bruyant et incessant de l'horloge gagnait en amplitude et Damon allait littéralement la pulvériser si il ne se passait pas quelque chose dans la seconde pour venir interrompre cette monotonie qui semblait prendre racine dans cette hôpital.

Justement, Bonnie saisit l'occasion de le faire.

- Si jamais il fallait que tu donnes de ton sang pour aider Jeremy, tu le ferais ?

Elle avait demandé en se tournant vers son interlocuteur qui la regarda d'un air las.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je m'inquiétais juste du fait que tu l'aie déjà tué de sang froid auparavant. Cela me surprendrais que tu veuilles lui sauver la vie... prétexta Bonnie.

Damon ne lui répondit pas, préférant faire l'impasse sur cette époque. C'est vrai qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était bel et bien ce tueur sanguinaire et sans-cœur.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde essayaient sans arrêts de changer.

De le rendre _meilleur_.

- D'après moi, je pense surtout que tu veux sauver Jeremy pour être bien vu aux yeux de ta chère Elena, c'est ça ? Interrogea Bonnie en souriant ironiquement

La sorcière faisait totalement fausse route sur ce coup là : Il ne voulait strictement rien prouver à personne. Mais si il suivait son raisonnement logique, pourquoi s'évertuerait-il à vouloir sauver la vie d'un misérable humain, car celui-ci allait peut être mourir.

Et, Bonnie, elle ne pouvait pas lui lâcher la grappe un peu avec toutes ses questions existentielles et ennuyantes ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle sache tout jusqu'au moindre détail de ce qu'il ressentait ?

Avec son air menaçant et décidé, Damon voyait bien que Bonnie n'avait pas fini de lui faire son speech.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer entre Elena et toi, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne l'approuve absolument pas.

Damon lui lança son regard le plus froid et le plus agressif qu'il pu. Il en avait assez de cette sorte d'interrogatoire qui s'était installé sans son accord.

- Je me contrefiche de ton avis, Bonnie.

- Au contraire, tu devrais t'en soucier, je te rappelles que nous parlons d'Elena là ! S'énerva-t-elle en gigotant sur sa chaise, la faisant de nouveau grincer.

- Justement, ça ne te concerne absolument pas, contra Damon. A moins que t'es changé de nom clandestinement...

Bonnie ne se laissa nullement impressionner par l'attitude de Damon et préféra ignorer sa remarque. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait voulu mettre les points sur les « i » avec lui, elle avait enfin trouvé l'occasion parfaite.

- Si tu penses pouvoir profiter du départ inexpliqué de Stefan et récupérer sa copine, c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu n'es certainement pas celui qui conviendrait à Elena. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que t'en as conscience.

Damon lui lança un regard en biais, un peu moqueur.

Pauvre ignorante... Elle était _si_ loin de la vérité. Pensait-elle sérieusement pouvoir choisir ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour Elena ?

Elle était ignorante et idiote en plus. Cela n'a jamais été une bonne combinaison.

Heureusement -ou malheureusement- Elena sortit de la chambre d'hôpital ce qui empêcha Damon de vider Bonnie de son sang sur le champ. C'était certes, une idée alléchante, mais pas très appropriée pour l'instant présent.

Elena discuta un instant avec le docteur. Elle paraissait perplexe et inquiète aussi mais c'était compréhensible. Après une courte conversation avec le dr Rogers, elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers ses amis qui se levèrent d'un même mouvement en la voyant s'approcher.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, s'il vous plaît ? Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Bonnie récupéra son sac accroché à cette maudite chaise -bancale en plus, puis se tourna vers Elena en lui lançant un sourire encourageant.

- Quand tu veux !

* * *

Les trois acolytes sortirent de l'hôpital et s'aperçurent rapidement que la nuit était déjà tombée, et la fraîcheur de fin de journée se faisait ressentir.

Elena n'avait pas émit pas d'objections quand Damon lui avait proposé de la ramener chez elle. Bonnie avait regardé la scène d'un œil mauvais et désapprobateur mais cela n'avait pas servi à grand chose.

Elena avait l'air d'avoir choisi son camp, et bien que cela faisait mal, elle devait l'accepter.

* * *

Elena tourna la clef dans la serrure, se retourna juste à temps pour voir la voiture de Damon repartir en direction opposée, puis elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison sombre et silencieuse. Elle alluma la lumière puis s'apprêta à monter les escaliers et repartir se coucher mais, quand son regard se posa sur l'entrée de la cuisine, son ventre cria famine.

Cela faisait un peu plus de 12 heures qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pain.

Elle comprit de suite pourquoi elle était si faible mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de perdre du temps.

Elle s'approcha du réfrigérateur puis pris une salade de tomates. Elle alla chercher des couverts quand son téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

_- Coucou Elena ! La forme ?_

C'était Caroline au bout du fil. Elena était contente de l'entendre. En effet elle n'était pas allée en cours aujourd'hui et cela lui avait manqué de parler de choses insignifiantes avec Caroline.

- Ça peut aller, répondit Elena après quelques secondes

_- Cool ! Tu sais que demain..._

- Caroline, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir à ta fête au Mystic Grill ce soir...

_- Justement, la fête devait être ce soir mais on a décidé de la repousser à demain soir._

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Interrogea Elena

_- Un... Un cadavre a été retrouvé près du Mystic Grill, _répondit Caroline d'une voix anxieuse

- Quoi ?

Elena était vraiment étonnée d'apprendre cela. Cette ville était vraiment le paradis des fous et des tueurs en série.

_- Il avait des morsures de vampires, Elena, chuchota Caroline_

Devant le silence expressif d'Elena, Caroline continua.

_- Il doit y avoir un nouveau vampire en ville... hésita Caroline_

- Oui sûrement, mais je ne sais pas encore si je viendrais demain, j'ai plein de choses à faire... Et puis c'est peut être dangereux non ?

- _Oui mais tu viens si tu veux, mais ça serait tellement plus fun si tu venais !_

Elena pouvait parfaitement percevoir l'enthousiasme dans la voix de Caroline. Elle était aussi anxieuse du fait qu'elle ne viendrait peut être pas à sa fête... Caroline souhaitait vraiment qu'elle s'amuse, et elle avait besoin d'Elena pour passer une bonne soirée.

- Je vais réfléchir, je te donne la réponse demain, OK ?

- _D'accord. A demain 'Lena !_

Elena raccrocha puis rangea son téléphone portable et s'empressa de continuer à préparer son repas. Ensuite elle alla rapidement prendre une douche et s'allongea sur son lit. Voyant que le sommeil n'avait pas l'attention de l'épargner une seconde ce soir, elle s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Bien qu'il avait été particulièrement succulent, ce sang n'avait pas réussit à éponger la peine que ressentait Stefan en cet instant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir osé dire de telles choses sur la femme qu'il aimait encore plus que lui même.

Il voulait se faire pardonner et s'excuser de tous le mal qu'il avait pu dire d'elle. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la reconquérir, et ça n'allait pas être un tâche facile.

Il savait que demain soir, le Mystic Grill serait bondé de monde, de bons gigots qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangés. Bon, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'ils voulaient... Mais parmi tout ces jeunes qui se déhancheront sur une musique idiote, il y aurait certainement Elena qui, pour rien au monde ne louperait une occasion de faire la fête.

Si Elena serait là, il y aurait sûrement toutes ses amies et bien sur Damon serait là aussi. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, il n'aurait qu'à se débarrasse d'eux tous, ils n'étaient que des obstacles qui ne servaient qu'à l'empêcher d'atteindre son but principal.

_Elena._

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre 6, il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, j'en suis désolée mais il se passe pleins de choses dans le suivant promis.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, je suis tellement heureuse quand j'en reçois... :)**

**Je voulais aussi remercier celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire en favoris et en story-alert, ça me fais très plaisir !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (devant TVD ;D) et à la semaine prochaine !**

PS: Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai écrit une petite incohérence :s

Si vous ne l'aviez pas vue, j'en suis heureuse mais si vous l'aviez vue, je veux pas que vous ne pensiez que j'ai mal suivi la série donc je vais apporter quelques infos supplémentaires.

Ma fiction (depuis son début) se situe juste après le 3x17 et avant le 3x19 donc Jeremy était à Denver pendant ces épisodes puiqu'il revient dans le 3x19.

Donc pour cette fiction, on va dire qu'il n'a jamais été obligé de partir dans le 3x10 comme ça, ça règle le problème.


	7. Twice

Titre : Get Drunk, Be Honest Part 7

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Damon/Elena

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries à L.J Smith,.Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, désolée du retard mais mon ordi beugue en ce moment et comme je peux plus trop le bouger, c'est un peu embêtant. :s Bon ce chapitre est quand même l'un de mes préférés pour l'instant donc j'espère que ça compensera le retard.**

* * *

Réponses au reviews :

VampireDiaries98 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Jeremy est mal en point mais ça va aller :)

Voilà la suite !

Melissa : Merci pour ta review ! Yep Jim est vraiment pas cool mais c'est normal, il faut un méchant dans mon histoire ^^ Bonnie n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre, tant mieux !

Voilà la suite !

Virginie06 : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai pas vraiment pensé à tuer Stefan et Bonnie... Ça peut être une bonne idée pour plus tard lol. Voilà la suite !

Sara : Merci pour ta review ! Par rapport à Bonnie, c'est vrai qu'elle avait demandé à Elena par rapport au baiser avec Damon mais je pense que Bonnie déteste vraiment Damon donc elle ne souhaite absolument pas que Elena et lui soient ensembles... Dans mon esprit c'est ça ^^ Le Delena arrive, promis ! Voilà la suite !

Nonna : Merci pour ta review ! Si Elena mourrait, cela serait beaucoup moins rigolo et la série n'existerait plus :s Voilà la suite !

PNUE/Ashley's Fairy : Tu m'as vraiment mis plein de reviews, je te remercie PNUUUUE ! Oui je m'inquiétait sur le chapitre 6, je le trouvais franchement moyen... Mais ça allait pour finir ^^

Pour le citron, je te contacterais prochainement, surtout après ce chapitre 7 ;D

Voilà la suite !

Elsa S : Merci pour ta review ! C'est très gentil, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement maintenant ^^

Voilà la suite !

Laura : Merci pour ta review ! J'attends tes autre avec impatience, quand t'auras un peu le temps pour lire ;D. Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture ;D

Twice

* * *

- Oui ?

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle Gilbert, ici le Docteur Rogers._

- Euh oui... qu'y a-t-il ?

_- En fait c'est plutôt étonnant mais je crois qu'il est arrivé un vrai miracle._

Comment ça ?

Ces temps ci, Elena s'attendait au meilleur comme au pire. Mais vue l'excitation et le soulagement présents dans la voix du médecin, peut être que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça pour une fois.

_- Il s'agit de votre frère... _

- Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda Elena, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

_- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé... Il a peut être réagit très favorablement au traitement... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va bien mieux._

Elena, bien que contente de cette bonne nouvelle ne fut pas vraiment surprise : Bonnie tenait tellement à lui qu'elle avait sûrement du faire un peu de magie pour sauver Jeremy...

- Oh... C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Et dans combien de temps pourra-t-il sortir ?

_- Nous voulons auparavant nous assurer que l'infection ne refera pas surface. Nous voulons le garder encore deux jours en observation._

Elena était heureuse que son frère aille mieux, mais il valait mieux que sa « maladie » reste là où elle était. Et pour que jamais elle ne refasse surface, elle accepterait même que son frère reste loin d'elle encore deux longs jours.

- Non pas de problèmes, vous savez mieux que moi ce qu'il faut faire, sourit Elena

_- Nous vous assurons qu'il vous reviendra bientôt en bonne santé._

- Tant mieux. Mais... est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_- Oui bien sûr._

- Je voulais prendre des nouvelles d'un ami... Alaric Saltzman.

Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas lui ordonner de lui répondre de suite, mais cela n'aurait pas vraiment plu au docteur Rogers... Et elle n'aurait pas eu de réponses à coup sur. Pendant un instant, Elena cru que le médecin avait raccroché mais sa voix résonna à nouveau dans le combiné.

_- Son état est plutôt stable. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'évolution depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, la semaine dernière._

- Savez-vous quand il pourra sortir ?

_- Nous ne pouvons pas réellement prévoir si il répondra favorablement au traitement que nous lui fournissons... Peut être une semaine ou deux. Mais sachez tout de même que ce genre de « maladie » ne se guérit pas vraiment dans un hôpital comme le notre..._

Elena pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il voulait envoyer Alaric dans un hôpital psychiatrique... C'était peut être là-bas que les personnes qui étaient atteints de dédoublement de personnalité avaient leur place mais Elena ne souhaitait pas qu'il aille parmi les fous.

Cela ne ferait que faire ressortir la vérité et elle ne voulait pas l'accepter.

- Je sais... Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné des nouvelles de Jeremy docteur.

_- C'est normal. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée._

Elena raccrocha puis reposa le téléphone fixe sur le meuble. Contrairement à d'habitude, sa journée s'était plutôt bien passée : Elle était retournée en cours et ses profs n'avaient pas vraiment posé de questions sur son absence injustifiée d'hier, ils ne connaissaient jamais les vraies raisons de ses absences donc ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle avait été honnête et leur avait dis qu'elle n'était pas allé en cours de bon cœur !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 19h05.

La nuit commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Son moral prit un coup en s'apercevant qu'elle allait devoir passer la soirée, seule à se morfondre sur elle même, à regarder une stupide émission à la télé avec un pot de glace à la main et la cuillère dans l'autre.

Quoi que non, la glace faisait bien trop cliché à son goût.

Ce midi, elle avait dit à Caroline qu'elle n'irait pas à cette fête au Mystic Grill... Elle avait été très déçue mais à présent Elena pensait que cela ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée d'y aller...

De plus, son amie serait franchement enchantée de la voir débarquer par surprise à sa soirée !

* * *

Elena ouvrit sa penderie.

L'horreur !

Elle n'avait absolument rien à se mettre ! Enfin si, elle avait bien des hauts et des jolies tuniques mais elle n'allait quand même pas débarquer habillée en jean et t-shirt, cela ferait un peu trop décontracté...

Elle fouilla un peu plus parmi les nombreux cintres pour arriver aux robes et en choisi une rouge bordeaux. Elle était simple, et ça conviendrait parfaitement avec sa jolie paire de talons noirs. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, descendis l'escalier, ferma la maison à clef.

* * *

Arrivée à l'entrée du bar, Elena hésita un instant.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si elle rentrait à l'intérieur...

Peut être allait-elle de nouveau croiser Jim ?

Elena rentra d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment. Si jamais Jim était là dedans, il l'entendrait parler. Il était hors de questions qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Elle lui montrerait de quel bois elle se chauffait.

- Hey Elena qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Mais tu es splendide !

Une furie blonde venait tout juste d'apparaître devant elle. Elle était apparemment très heureuse mais surtout surprise de la trouver ici. Celle-ci était aussi vêtue d'une robe, mais la sienne était noire et lui allait à merveille.

- Merci Caroline, toi aussi !

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis ? Tu avais l'air genre _super-convaincue-que-je-ne-viendrais-pas-ce-soir_ !

Elena sourit doucement à son nouveau surnom quelque peu ridicule mais cela lui plaisait de voir que Caroline était toujours capable de dire des imbécillité qui étaient encore capables de la faire sourire.

Elle avait fait le bon choix en venant ce soir, elle en était persuadée à présent.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que Caroline l'avait déjà prise par le bras et emmenée au bar, la traînant derrière elle.

- Il faut _absolument _que je te montre quelque chose !

- Hein ?

Elena était un peu déboussolée face à tant d'engouement de la part de son amie. Elle réussit tout de même à la suivre mais pas sans réussir à esquiver un verre de punch qui manqua tout juste de l'éclabousser de son contenu. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'excuser qu'on la tirait à nouveau.

- Dépêche-toi Elena !

Ce n'était pas chose facile de se repérer ici, avec tout ce monde ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans bousculer quelqu'un... La prochaine fois, elle se jura qu'elle préviendrait Caroline prendre un endroit plus approprié pour ce genre de fête ou toute la ville était invitée !

- Voilà, nous y sommes ! Déclara Caroline d'un air heureux.

Celle-ci avait emmené Elena vers le bar, déjà bien occupé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer Caroline ?

- Regarde...

Caroline avait fait un mouvement de tête pas vraiment discret vers un coin du bar où plusieurs personnes étaient en train de rigoler.

- Regarder quoi ?

- Je t'assures que je sais repérer un beau gosse quand j'en vois un... Celui-là serait parfait ! S'exclama-elle en en pointant un garçon de dos.

- Parfait ? Mais parfait pour quoi ? Questionna Elena en tapant sur le bras de Caroline pour qu'elle le baisse.

- Pour toi bien sûr !

Caroline était vraiment en train d'essayer de la caser avec ce mec ? Elle l'avait littéralement suppliée de venir pour qu'elle lui concocte un rendez-vous ?

- Qu...Quoi ?

- Oui et je t'assures que c'est une bonne idée ! Continua-t-elle en ignorant les protestations d'Elena. Avec le départ de Stefan, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

«_ Mais il est revenu maintenant_ » pensa Elena. Évidemment Caroline ne le savait pas encore. Et puis Stefan n'avait absolument rien à faire dans cette conversation.

Il y a peu de temps, quand Elena avait passé la plupart de son année à essayer de le retrouver, cela aurait pu avoir une importance mais maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment le Stefan qu'elle avait connu. Il était revenu différent et envisager une nouvelle relation avec lui serait... étrange.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit justement, "une bonne idée" Caroline...

- Mais siii...

Son amie lui suppliait quasiment de l'écouter et d'aller voir ce garçon -et le déranger par la même occasion- tranquillement accoudée au bar. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à y aller pour discuter, elle pouvait très bien ce faire des amis supplémentaires sans qu'ils ne deviennent de potentiels petits copains... Et cela ferait plaisir à Caroline.

- Bon.. Comme tu veux. Je vais lui parler mais je ne te promets rien.

Caroline sourit en voyant Elena s'avancer vers ce mignon garçon. Elle essayait de rendre la vie d'Elena plus heureuse. C'était ce que devraient faire les amies non ?

- Hey ! Alors comment se passe ta soirée ?

Elena s'était nonchalamment approchée du garçon qui lui tournait encore le dos. C'est seulement quand il lui répondit qu'elle le reconnu.

- Plutôt b... Elena ?

- Mike ?

Mike savait qu'en venant ici, il avait beaucoup de chances de croiser Elena. Cela tombait bien, il avait besoin d'explications. Il avait en quelque sorte, était obligé de venir à cette fête. En effet, il avait juste eu le malheur de croiser cette jeune fille blonde qui lui avait littéralement supplié de venir.

Elle avait l'air d'y tenir tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser.

Et maintenant, il était là un peu malgré lui.

- Tu... t'amuses bien ? Tenta Elena

- Oui... enfin je crois, dit-il en récupérant sa bière qui traînait sur le contoir.

- Cool...

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux amis. Elena s'apprêta à continuer mais heureusement Mike eut la bonne idée de le faire avant.

- Je suppose que tu as deviné pourquoi je me trouve devant et pas derrière ce contoir à servir des boissons... Poursuivit-il en tapotant le bois de sa main droite.

- Oui... Je pense que j'ai compris.

Elena se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire dans cette situation. Elle n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'une bagarre éclaterait pile au Mystic Grill quand Mike avait décidé d'y déposer sa candidature pour travailler.

- Mais je t'assures que j'y suis pour rien et cela n'est absolument pas habituel. Du moins beaucoup moins souvent que dans ton bar d'origine... Enfin je crois.

Elena s'aperçut qu'elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer de plus en plus en essayant de rechercher des excuses qui semblaient inefficaces. Cela n'avait pas l'air de changer l'opinion de Mike sur le Grill.

- Tu m'avais assuré que je serais mieux ici. Excuse-moi d'en douter, cria Mike pour couvrir le bruit de la musique qui venait de recommencer.

Elena acquiesça, ne sachant que faire d'autre à part approuver les dires de son ami. Il n'avait pas eu la meilleure vision du bar pour décider si il devait changer de lieu de travail ou pas, mais il fallait qu'il se donne une nouvelle chance.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Elena le regard plein d'espoir, quand la musique eut baissé d'un ton.

Mike fronça les sourcils hésitant. Bien sur qu'il lui faisait confiance, c'était en _ce lieu_ qu'il n'avait pas confiance.

- Oui... Oui je te fais confiance.

- Alors reste.

Elena tapota gentiment la main de Mike avec la sienne pour appuyer ses propos.

- D'accord... Je vais réessayer, mais je te garantie rien, lui sourit-il.

- Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, je te conseille de bouger. T'es à ma place là.

Mike sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui et s'aperçut bien vite que c'était Damon, et il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur à juger par son regard perçant qui semblait foudroyer sa prochaine victime.

Mike essaya rapidement de capturer le regard d'Elena pour gagner un peu de soutien mais celle-ci avait bien vite ramené sa main près d'elle, le regard stupéfait.

- Euh... bafouilla Mike

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose non ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Damon avait observé de loin la conversation entre Elena et... l'autre. Il avait commencé à voir rouge au moment où Elena s'est nonchalamment installée près de lui et à commencer à le... draguer ouvertement.

Et Mike n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'empêcher ! Il était hors de question qu'il soit mis en dehors encore une fois, il avait déjà donné à cause de Stefan mais ça n'allait pas recommencer avec Mike. Il pouvait enfin obtenir ce qu'il a toujours voulu, il n'allait pas laisser cette opportunité lui échapper à cause de ce minable.

Mais avant tout, il fallait d'abord qu'il se débarrasse de la présence de Mike plus qu'indésirée.

Et celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui laisser _sa_ place.

- Écoute, je vais pas te le répéter cent fois...

- Excuse-moi mais y'a pas marqué « Damon » sur la chaise.

De quel droit osait-il prononcer son nom ?

- Je te fais l'honneur de le marquer si tu veux, indiqua Damon en lui tendant un stylo.

Mike ricana nasillement, appréciant nullement se faire ridiculiser ainsi en public. Il se doutait un peu du pourquoi du comment Damon paraissait si remonté contre lui...

Il retourna son regard vers Elena qui restait silencieuse, certainement gênée d'être le centre de toutes les attentions.

Mike eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste que Damon l'empoignait déjà par le col de sa veste, le forçant à se relever, renversant sa bière par la même occasion.

- Tu te moques de moi en plus ? Menaça Damon

- Tu t'es pas gêné toi !

- Moi j'en ai le droit, contrairement à toi.

Dans un excès de fureur, et poussé par la colère, Mike attrapa les poignets de son agresseur puis lui donna un coup de boule, le libérant de son emprise. Il se remit en place, puis leva ses poings, en guise de formation de combat.

De son côté, Damon s'essuya son arcade sourcilière qui été bien amochée, il n'était pas allé de main morte le gringalet ! De toute façon, il allait rapidement guérir, contrairement à ce stupide humain qui pensait pouvoir rivaliser contre lui.

- Écoute, je me suis bien sapé exprès pour l'occasion, énonça Damon en montrant sa chemise -noire comme toujours. Cela me gênerait de la salir avec ton sang.

- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, crois moi.

Mike s'élança de tout son poids sur Damon qui l'esquiva facilement, ce qui permit à Mike de s'étaler sur la chaise voisine.

Elena retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole et étouffa un petit cri. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne rapidement avant que quelque chose de terrible arrive. Elle s'était craintivement approchée de Damon dans l'espoir de calmer un peu sa colère mais celui-ci avait l'air tellement décidé qu'il ne l'avait à peine remarquée et s'était précipité vers Mike, qui s'était relevé, quoi qu'un peu sonné.

Celui-ci ne put esquiver le poing qui s'abattit sur sa pommette, lui décrochant presque la mâchoire. Du moins il en avait l'impression...

Il dut se tenir au bar à proximité pour éviter de tomber à nouveau. Ironiquement, tout le monde l'avait déserté où, peut être 3 minutes auparavant, il y avait une rangée de gens entassés autour.

A présent, tout le monde semblait être hypnotisés par la -seconde- scène de combat plutôt spectaculaire qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Certains avaient même eu la bonne idée de décamper avant d'avoir des ennuis. Mike commençait à penser qu'ils avaient peut être eu raison.

Pourtant cela n'arrêtait nullement Damon qui continuait à livrer des coups plus violents les uns que les autres sur le visage de Mike, couverts de plaies ouvertes à vif qui ne cessaient de saigner.

Damon déchargeait dans ses coups, toute la haine qu'il avait pu encaisser depuis le début de la soirée mais aussi toute la colère qu'il avait pu garder pour lui depuis que Stefan était revenu en ville. Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé de rompre ces promesses ?

Il aurait laissé Damon et Elena seuls pour qu'ils puissent leur histoire sans être dérangé par quiconque et tout serait parfait.

Le retour de Stefan avait chamboulé tout ses plans. Si il fallait agir, il fallait le faire maintenant.

Mais pour agir, encore faudrait-il qu'Elena assume les conséquences de ses actes surtout depuis la semaine dernière et le fait qu'elle lui ai avoué inconsciemment ses sentiments.

Mais elle avait fait comme si il ne s'était strictement rien passé et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Pour elle en tout cas...

Mais bon sang, fallait-il vraiment qu'Elena soit bourrée pour être honnête avec elle même ?

Damon arrêta de frapper le pauvre Mike qui avait déjà le visage tuméfié quand il vit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Il l'observa agoniser sur le sol, bien conscient qu'il aurait pu le battre à mort seulement à cause du fait qu'il était irrité.

C'était un euphémisme, il était complètement hors de ses gonds quand un minable comme lui osait s'approcher de _son_ Elena.

D'ailleurs, il pouvait très bien deviner son air horrifié et terrifié sans même se retourner.

Mais avant d'affronter Elena, il hypnotisa Mike pour qu'il aille se soigner aux toilettes, de repartir chez lui et bien sur, d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Cela valait mieux pour lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as bu ou quoi ?

Elena s'était avancé dès que Mike était parti. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Damon s'était comporté ainsi avec lui.

- Tu es fou, tu aurais pu le tuer ! S'écria Elena

- J'ai fais ce qui fallait et puis il est costaud, il s'en remettra.

Damon savait qu'elle ne serait certainement pas enchantée de voir réapparaître cette facette de lui mais elle le connaissait bien maintenant. Et elle avait toujours essayé de le changer, sans succès. Mais quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle finissait toujours par lui pardonner ses pires atrocités, donc elle finirait par lui pardonner le fait qu'il ait presque battu son ami à mort.

- Tu peux au moins essayer de m'expliquer pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Réitéra Elena

- Je le trouvais... un peu trop présent.

Elena secoua la tête d'incompréhension totale. Le fait qu'il soit affreusement jaloux ne justifiait en rien ses actes. Mike ne méritait pas de se faire traiter ainsi seulement parce qu'il avait osé discuter avec elle.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le frapper, c'était complètement insensé.

Elena s'était un peu calmée, cela ne servait à rien de lui crier dessus car il n'en avalerait aucun mot, cela lui passerait dessus sans qu'il ait eu le temps de l'assimiler.

- Si j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un, je le fais.

Elena observa Damon qui ne cessait de la fixer de ses yeux électrisants depuis une poignée de secondes déjà. Cela en devenait presque gênant de se faire fixer ainsi mais Elena n'allait pas détourner le regard.

- Tu ne peux pas décider de la vie des gens comme ça, tu ne peux plus...

Elena venait tout juste de s'apercevoir que Damon s'était dangereusement approché d'elle, cette promiscuité n'était pas forcément une bonne chose dans la situation actuelle.

Quand il se pencha doucement vers elle, Elena frissonna d'appréhension

Quand une main se posa doucement sur sa joue, elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre pied.

Et puis quand ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes, un flot d'émotions la transpercèrent de tous les côtés. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait par surprise – à vrai dire, c'était la deuxième fois. Leurs baisers échangés pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main mais à chaque fois, c'était comme si rien ne pouvait égaler cet instant parfait.

Elena ne put esquisser un geste, attendant que cela passe mais appréciant malgré elle, la douceur et la volupté du baiser.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse impressionner, il fallait qu'elle continue à être en colère contre lui. Contre ce qu'il a fait à Mike. Et contre tout ce qu'il a pu faire par le passé. Ce n'était pas bien, rien de tout cela n'était bien. Pourtant, son cœur, lui, s'évertuait à lui crier le contraire.

Mais quand il se sépara d'elle, c'était comme si Elena manquait de souffle tout un coup. Et la seule à laquelle elle ne put penser était pourquoi diable cela avait-il était aussi court ?

Elle ouvrit ses yeux puis rencontra ceux de Damon, elle essayait de paraître impassible devant tant de tendresse de sa part mais cela était tellement agréable de recevoir un baiser repli d'amour, qu'elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de rougir.

Alors Elena fit quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait cru refaire un jour.

Elle tomba amoureuse.

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre 7 :D**

**Fallait que je case le bisou, cela faisait un moment qu'il me trottait dans la tête celui-là lol  
**

**Je voulais vous demander si vous trouveriez que ça serait mieux ou non que je poste 2 fois par semaine mais les chapitres plus petits ? Personnellement je pense que c'est une meilleure idée mais je voulais avoir votre avis avant ^^**

**Merci et à bientôt !**


	8. Easier

Titre : Get Drunk, Be Honest Part 8

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Damon/Elena

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries à L.J Smith,.Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

Et oui après 5 mois de silence, je refais surface ! A vrai dire , j'ai tout sauf le temps d'écrire ces temps ci, j'ai beaucoup trop de boulot et je n'ai à peine le temps d'aller sur l'ordi ! C'est hooorible ! Donc je m'excuse sincèrement de mon retard impardonnable et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout de même...

Réponses (tardives) aux reviews :

Virginie06 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Haha je vais les laisser en vie... pour l'instant lol Voilà la suite, bisous !

Sosso : Merci pour la review !, Oui c'est sur mais quand il est jaloux, il ne faut pas l'énnerver ^^ Voilà la suite, bisous:)

DelenaKelena : Merciii beaucoup :) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ! Voilà la suite bisous ! :)

Sara : Merci pour ta review !Oui Je l'aime bien aussi, il était un peu dans le même genre au début de la série et ça me manquait un peu ^^ Voilà la suite, bisous !

VampireDiaries98 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui le bisou j'adore, je voulais le mettre mais en fait, c'est un peu à cause de lui que j'ai eu du mal à continuer, il m'a un peu embrouiller lol J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :S, en tout cas voilà la suite ! Bisous !

Melissa : Haha j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, merci beaucoup ^^ Oui Damon était en colère dans le chapitre 7 mais il fallait pas le rendre jaloux c'est tout ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

Laura : Mercii pour ta review !:) J'ai essayé de m'activer mais comme tu le sais, ça n'a pas été facile ^^ Voilà la suite, bisous !

Pattenrond : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais pas si c'est « étonnant » dans le positif ou pas, en tout cas voilà la suite, bisous !

PNUE : Haa tu dois te dire « enfin elle a continué » ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'ai fais de mon mieux je te jure mais tu peux comprendre avec tout le boulot qu'on a... Voilà la suite, bisous et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer la suite de ta fic pour que je la corrige ;D

Nonna : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui j'y tenais fortement au bisous, bien qu'il m'ai un peu bloqué pour écrire la suite. Voilà la suite, bisous !

Dernière chose, ce chapitre ce passe environ 2,3 jours après le chapitre 7

Bonne lecture !

Easier

_« Cher journal,_

_J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit... En toute honnêteté, je n'en ai eu absolument pas le temps ces derniers jours. Bien que je ne sois pas allée en cours depuis un certain temps, le seul moment que j'ai pu trouver pour écrire, c'est pendant ce cours de maths, aussi passionnant qu'un rat mort._

_Je me suis dit qu'il été temps que je me confie un peu à toi, toi qui m'a toujours soutenue et écoutée silencieusement._

_Enfin voilà, je ne vis pas une période très facile ces derniers temps. Tu vas me dire « _c'est tout le temps ainsi_ », mais cela va de pire en pire..._

_Cette fois-ci, rien de surnaturel : Juste un ivrogne nommé Jim qui veut ma mort. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ignore pourquoi. Jamais je n'avouerais à quiconque -a part toi bien sur- que cela me fais peur. Si peur que je ne me reconnais à peine. Toutes ces lettres, tous ces colis qu'il m'a envoyés de façon anonyme, et toutes les menaces qu'il a fait à Jeremy et à moi personnellement, me font bien flipper. Tout le monde dirait « _Il s'agit seulement d'un humain, ça doit pas sensé être difficile de le trouver et de s'en débarrasser. _» _

_Et bien pourtant on y arrive pas. Cela fait deux jours qu'on le recherche sans relâche. On lit les journaux, questionne les passants, et a même visité tout les bars (- au plus grand bonheur de Damon -) mais aucun signe de lui dans les environs, du moins autour de Mystic Falls. _

_Depuis que je sais qu'il commence à s'en prendre à Jeremy, je me suis dit qu'il ne pourrait et ne devrait pas sortir de cette ville vivant... Comme il ne peux pas m'atteindre, il s'en prend aux personnes que j'aime et Jeremy a faillit y perdre la vie si Damon ne l'avait pas sauvé... Je suis rassurée, maintenant il va bien mieux, et à le droit de retourner à la maison aujourd'hui normalement._

_A présent, nous avons décidé d'agir : sérieusement, ce Jim doit arrêter de contrôler ma vie, cela devient franchement énervant de se savoir en danger à longueur de journée..._

_Mais il y a un hic : Jim est invisible. Il est introuvable depuis déjà deux jours, et nous n'entendons plus parler de lui, il ne montre plus aucun signe de vie. Il a peut être quitté la ville, mais cela fais bien trop longtemps que je ne crois plus au père-noël. _

_Le fait qu'il disparaisse de la ville était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne partira pas avant qu'il en ait fini avec moi »_

C'est d'un claquement sec qu'Elena referma son journal intime. Parler de cette histoire n'avait de cesse de l'énerver. Il était définitivement temps de _le_ stopper.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle savait bien qu'écrire dans son journal pendant les cours n'avait jamais été une idée très intelligente mais cela avait été si tentant qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister. Cela n'arrivait que dans des cas d'extrêmes urgences et les cours de maths ne faisaient pas l'exception.

Mais d'habitude elle arrivait à rester discrète.

- Elena ? Êtes vous avec nous ce matin ? Se fit entendre une voix particulièrement désagréable

- Oui bien sur, vous parliez de... Calculs ? Proposa Elena, hésitante.

Le professeur soupira et retourna à son cours. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il espérait qu'Elena s'intéresse à son cours, il avait perdu cet espoir depuis bien longtemps déjà.

* * *

Le cours de maths venait tout juste de se terminer lorsque Elena, Caroline et Bonnie se dirigèrent vers les WC, lieu sacré et hautement protégé, ou se disaient tout les ragots du moment. C'était l'endroit idéal pour parler en toute discrétion.

- Très bien, qu'avons-nous de nouveau depuis la dernière fois ? Annonça Elena sérieusement.

- C'est OK pour le sort de localisation, compléta Bonnie pendant que Caroline vérifiait que personne ne se trouvait dans le cabines des toilettes. J'ai réuni la plupart des ingrédients.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de ses deux amies.

- Il y a un hic dans le plan. Bonnie a besoin d'un objet appartenant à Jim pour le localiser non ?

- Oui, on verra ça plus tard. Je passerai voir Mike, quand il ira mieux et lui demanderai, répondit Elena rapidement.

Caroline acquiesça embarrassée. C'est indirectement de sa faute si Mike était franchement amoché. C'était elle qui avait poussé Elena à aller lui parler à la fête au Grill, ce qui a rendu Damon jaloux par la suite. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas été heureux de voir Elena flirter avec un autre garçon mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait d'une façon aussi excessive...

Et puis, elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'il deviendrait fou furieux, la dernière chose qu'elle avait voulu était de déclencher une bagarre pendant _sa_ fête.

La prochaine fois elle réfléchira à deux fois avant d'agir ainsi.

- D'accord, tiens-nous au courant surtout, termina Bonnie

- Oui et parles-en à Damon, son aide ne nous sera pas inutile, recommanda Caroline

- Euh... Oui je le lui dirai.

A vrai dire, Elena appréhendait déjà la future discution qu'il auraient. Elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce n'était pas juste vis à vis de Damon et d'elle-même.

Mais comment était-elle sensée réagir alors ? Quelle posture adopter dans ces situations là ?

Jamais elle n'avait été si angoissée et si anxieuse quant au futur qui semblait se tracer devant elle. Elle en avait assez d'être indécise, elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre des décisions en un claquement de doigts, tout aurait été tellement plus facile, et personne n'aurait eu à souffrir à cause d'elle et de ses stupides gamineries. Il fallait qu'elle grandisse un peu...

La sonnerie stridente annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, ce qui interrompit les pensées de la jeune fille. Caroline s'enthousiasmait déjà d'aller en cours de gym, mais Elena était ailleurs. Il fallait qu'elle règle tout ça. Tout seraplus _facile_ ensuite.

* * *

« Toc Toc Toc »

- Euh... Salut, t'es qui ?

- … Je suis votre ami.

L'homme venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et toisa son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci se trouvait au seuil de la porte et ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Son visage lui était diablement familier... Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu mais il était incapable de se souvenir d'où. « _Si je buvais moins, je m'en serait certainement rappelé..._ » songea-t-il amer.

- Ah est quel est le motif de ta visite, cher _ami, _lança-t-il en appuyant délibérément sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Disons seulement que nous avons un intérêt commun. Nous poursuivons le _même_ but.

L'homme qui tenait fermement la porte acquiesça puis tenta de la refermer au nez de cet étrange inconnu. Il travaillait seul depuis une éternité, il n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin dans les roues, qui l'empêcherait de travailler correctement.

- Voyons Jim, c'est ainsi que vous accueillez vos invités ? s'écria l'inconnu ironiquement en rouvrant la porte un coup de pied bien placé.

Jim surpris, recula d'un pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet invité surprise ne s'était pas déjà introduit à l'intérieur. Sa politesse soudaine était étrange.

- Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, et je... Mais comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Je vous propose une alliance, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous_ encore_ à refuser ? Interrompit l'inconnu en ignorant délibérément sa question.

Jim se tut un instant puis fixa les prunelles vertes de son interlocuteur. Elles semblaient scintiller de colère et d'impatience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Capitula Jim

_- Notre _objectif, est de nous débarrasser d'eux. C'est une question de vengeance.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jim pour comprendre que son mystérieux invité parlait de sa mam'zelle chocolatée, sa chère Elena et de ces amis un peu collants. Il trouvait qu'elle était quand même bien trop protégée pour une jeune fille de dix huit ans... Tout compte fait, un peu d'aide ne serait peut être pas superflue.

- Très bien, entrez...

L'inconnu sourit un instant, et franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Au fait, comment je dois t'appeler ? Lança Jim

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se retourna vers Jim.

- L'Éventreur... appelez-moi l'Éventreur, répondit-il d'un air songeur.

* * *

Tadadaaa (comme si vous l'avez pas deviné avant lol)

J'essayerai de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Sachez tout de même que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fanfiction, je la finirai quoi qu'il arrive, je vous donne ma parole.

A bientôt !


End file.
